Doctor Uzumaki
by Keno no Shirayuki
Summary: Naruto inherited a lot more from his parents than just his looks. The legacy of the Uzumaki clan rest upon his shoulders. Granted a safe haven at a young age along with a support system Naruto will realize his potential in ways most could only imagine.
1. The Road Less Traveled

Hello all! I have returned! This time I am here to stay! I am still working on and tweaking the next chapter of _A Hidden Legacy_ for all those who read that story! Read my bio for more information on that!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything pertaining to the series.

[hr]

The Kyuubi Festival was one of the most celebrated holidays of not just the Leaf Village but the entire Fire Nation. The Festival which lasted a full week reached its climax on October Tenth the day the Fox was defeated. This great day was celebrated with parades, a carnival, and all other types of fun activities that brought the entire nation out in full force to the shinobi village. The very atmosphere was one that was filled with joy, laughter, and celebration all except for one lonely individual.

Naruto Uzumaki was born on the very day the fox was defeated but he never got the chance to truly celebrate it. Unlike the other children in the orphanage who would go out and enjoy the festival with the orphanage staff he was always confined to his cold little room on the other side of the building. This year though things would change and he would do everything he could to experience the festival.

Naruto was a very intelligent child, which would come as no surprise to those who knew his lineage, and he had watched and waited patiently for his chance. When he heard the tell tale sounds of the other children leaving the building and the door locks being latched he eagerly made his way to the center of his little room and undid a lose floor board. Here is where Naruto kept the few mementos that he treasured. He had learned early on that the only way to keep the caretakers from taking his things or the other children from breaking them was to hide them.

Naruto had a very odd collection of things in his secret spot. He had several books that the other children had tossed away, a few broken toys that no one else wanted, and a thick blue blanket that looked like it had seen better days, a few pencils, and a small notebook. The only thing that he took out though was the small kitchen knife he had hidden under the blanket.

Making sure he covered his hiding spot again he used his knife to slide in between the door itself and the frame and slowly dragged it upward. He could feel each one of the locks sliding back and before long he had all three locks undone. Being very careful Naruto slowly crept his way down the hall, once he was sure no one else was in the building he made his way to the front door. Hesitantly he put his hand on the doorknob and turned it. As he pushed the door open he could never have guessed what tonight would bring him and his future.

As Naruto walked around the village he began to get the feeling that he wasn't exactly welcome. He had never lingered outside of the orphanage long or when people were around and he began to think the looks he was receiving were the reason why. At first things were great! He had never seen so many people before and everyone just seemed so happy. Reality hit him like an ice cold slap in the face when he wondered into one of the shops that were giving out free candy. Naruto had never had candy before but had often heard the other children beg for some so he figured it had to have been good. The only problem was as soon as he walked in it seemed like time had stopped and everyone had become statues. Then the looks came, even at a young age Naruto could tell those looks were anything but pleasant.

This continued everywhere the young blonde went until he decided to just go back to the orphanage. Everywhere he went people glared at him or ignored his existence. Naruto knew it couldn't have been anything that he had done since he was rarely let out of the orphanage and when he was he was always alone. Naruto wasn't paying attention to where he was going and ended up walking down the wrong street by the time the young blonde looked up he was thoroughly lost. Starting to panic like most children the boy tried to run back the way he came and ended up bumping into a man.

"I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" he mumbled before trying to get up and run around the man but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"It's okay kid what are you..." the man never finished his sentence as he got a good look at the boy who had bumped into him. Pure unadulterated rage gripped the man fiercely as he stared down at the demon that had taken away his family. His grip on the shoulder of the child grew painful and he could tell he was hurting the demon by the uncomfortable look on his face. For awhile he had thought the demon had died off but here it was in the flesh walking around freely while his family rotted in the grave.

"Look what we have here boys. Seems like the little demon is lost, what do you say we help him find his way home?"

Naruto could tell the man didn't mean him any well meaning. He could tell when the man got a good look at him; his face took on the same appearance as the other people he had met except it was more potent. Then the hand on his tiny should gripped him with so much force he thought it would break. He began to struggle in earnest when the other drunken men in his group all looked at him with sheer hatred. Seeing no other choice Naruto stomped on the man's foot and bit his wrist.

"Goddamit!"

Hearing the enraged man roar in pain Naruto took the chance to get himself free and start running. It wasn't long before the man recovered and him and his cohorts began to chase the boy throughout the streets of the Red Light District. Naruto for his age was a very agile and swift child but even he was no match for an adult. Not knowing where he was going Naruto took a turn and found himself stuck at a dark alley, trying to hurry and get out he found his way blocked by the group of men who had been chasing him for the past ten minutes.

"Got you know you little fuck! We're here to pay you back for all the pain you've put us through when you killed our families and friends. We are finally going to finish you little shit!" he yelled spittle flying from his mouth in rage. Naruto could tell by the look in his eyes and the others that they were going to hurt him. He didn't understand why the thought he was a demon or that he had killed anyone.

"I'm not a demon I'm a boy! Please just leave me alone! I didn't kill anyone!" he yelled tears in his eyes as the men advanced closer to him knowing there was no way he would be able to fight them off. Deciding to not go out without a fight Naruto waited as the first man began to get closer to him. The first man lunged for him hands raised towards his neck.

Following his instincts Naruto dropped to the floor as the man flew over him and crashed into the cement wall. He didn't have time to watch as the men all began to come for him. Naruto avoided a few but a solid punch to his stomach had him gasping for air as fresh tears poured from his eyes. Before he could stand a veritable horde of blows rained down upon him. He couldn't even hear the men as they yelled obscenities at him as they beat him.

Bones were snapping in the young malnourished blonde, bruises began staining his body black and blue, blood seeped out the cuts he had gotten and his mouth from too many punches to his face. As he began to fade into unconsciousness he felt something deep inside him seemingly snap before he screamed and his vision was engulfed in bright blue.

[hr]

The Hokage was standing on top of the biggest float in the Kyuubi Festival Parade. As he watched the people celebrate his mind couldn't help but wonder to the young Kyuubi Container and legacy of his successor. He hadn't been able to truly check in on the child considering Konoha was still recovering from the destruction the Kyuubi had wrought upon their village and the loss of Minato and Kushina. As he turned to wave at a gathering of citizens he caught sight of a bright blue explosion in the distance. Nodding to his ANBU they sped off towards the sight of the explosion.

As he neared the explosion sight a foreign feeling seemed to pass through him signaling to his ANBU they nodded as they felt the same. Landing in the area he was surprised to find men scattered all over the area. They had lingering traces of the blue energy on their bodies. It certainly didn't feel like anything he had encountered before but it had seemingly knocked out all the men in the area.

Suddenly a low moaning sound broke the silence of the Hokage and his ANBU. They all turned to see further in what was once an alley a small form laying on the ground. Immediately the bright blonde hair gave the Hokage a sinking feeling in his stomach. He watched as one of the ANBU picked him up and brought him towards the Hokage. He felt his heart sink and his stomach drop out from under him. It was just as the Hokage feared the child that was beaten and bloody all over was the legacy of his successor.

"Take him to the hospital immediately! The rest of you round up these men and take them to Ibiki and Inoichi and see what they can learn what happened here." he ordered and the ANBU rushed to obey. As they all left with their assigned duties the Hokage surveyed the area. What was once a small and narrow alley of about 4 meters wide had now become a large demolished area circular in dimension about 30 meters wide in every direction. The buildings that were once in the area were reduced to little more than debris. He had no idea what could have happened but he had an inkling that Naruto had somehow caused all this to happen. The only thing he could do now was wait for the T&I Department to find out what happened here but he had an inkling Naruto might have inherited more than just his looks from his parents.

[hr]

Naruto woke up and felt terrible. The young blonde tried to recall where he was and how he had gotten there. Then his face immediately fell when he remembered that he had passed out when those men had attacked him. He still didn't understand why they had attacked him and had been so mean to him. He remembered though passing out and a great blue light. He looked around and saw that he was in an all white room laying on a very nice bed. He knew he couldn't be back at the orphanage then since he didn't remember there being an all white room there and besides if there was one it wouldn't have stayed white for long and the bed was much too nice compared to the one he had back at the orphanage. He tried to sit up but a sharp pain in his stomach made him cry out and then whimper in pain. Before he could do anything someone walked in through the door.

Naruto stared as the man walked inside and closer to his bed with a bright smile on his face. The man was a giant, well at least to Naruto he was, with bright green almond shaped eyes, pale skin, and jet black hair that was cut short with a few spikes in the front. He wore shinobi style black pants with a dark grey sleeveless shirt that had a black short sleeve mesh shirt under it. He didn't wear the typical shinobi sandals but instead had on some combat boot with a metal tip. The most eye catching thing though was the long white coat he had on that had the kanji for Healer and Doctor sewn in green on his left and right breast pockets. He was immediately wary because no one who smiled at him had ever meant him any good and last night only enforced that lesson on him.

"You shouldn't try to move around too much Naruto. While you do heal a lot faster than anyone else that I have met you still need a few more days of rest. You had some serious injuries kid so I'm going to need you to not move around so much okay?"

The man had a very nice voice that seem to make you want to pay attention and do what he said but Naruto was still wary as he tried to scoot a bit further from the man which irritated his ribs and caused him to whimper in pain. Before he could even get away the man had gotten close to him and laid a growing green palm against his ribs. Naruto was about to move away again but was amazed because the pain was fading away.

"What is that?" he mumbled lowly. The Doctor being a shinobi and healer heard the boy and merely smiled and continued healing him before moving out of his immediate space which Naruto was grateful for.

"Maybe I should introduce myself first. I'm Doctor Riku Hikari I'm what you would call a Medical Ninja. What I just did was a combination of the Shosen no Jutsu and a Pain Reliving Jutsu. This was to boost the healing of your ribs and relieve the pain you were feeling." he said while going around and checking Naruto's charts.

"I was the one to tend to you when they brought you in kid. You had some serious injuries but your body had already started to try and heal itself but it was still very sluggish so I decided to heal you myself before making sure you were settled in this room."

Naruto was curious now. As a kid who literally had to teach himself how to read and write he had always been drawn to the stories about shinobi. Every story he had read about shinobi never mentioned one thing about Medical Ninja. He was intrigued and wanted to ask questions but he was still wary of the man. He opened his mouth several times but couldn't bring himself to talk to him.

Riku observed the young blonde in amusement as he made a valiant impression of fish as he continued checking the kid's stats. He had already written up his report that he would deliver to the Hokage but there was a lot wrong with the kid. He was malnourished, underweight, had weak bone density, and his chakra coils had recently undergone some kind of trauma or something. He figured he would stay with the kids until the Hokage came and checked on him.

"What do Medic Ninja's do?"

Riku was a little bit startled he had expected the boy to do a great impression of a mute while he was here but his soft little voice had caught his attention.

"Well Medic Ninja are very rare but if you ask me we are very valuable but then again I am a little biased. Well Medic Ninja are like field doctor's we make sure to keep our team alive through our various medical skills. We heal our teammates, make antidotes to poison, and provide other support roles depending on our supplementing skills. Now even rarer are the Combat Medics!" he smiled fondly thinking about his career as a Medic Ninja and the legacy from which his career was born from.

"Combat Medics? Why are they so rare?" he asked genuinely intrigued about this type of shinobi.

"Well Combat Medics are frontline fighters and superb medic ninja. The greatest of all of these are Tsunade Senju who is hailed as not only the greatest combat medic in the elemental nations but one of the most powerful ninja in the world. She single handedly created some of the most powerful medical techniques that we use today and is a superb fighter. While she isn't known to be a ninjutsu powerhouse like her teammates she is extremely strong! It's said she can use one finger to shatter whole boulders which makes her taijutsu dangerous for anyone in her way, her evasion skills are top notch, she can poison anyone without them knowing, and her genjutsu capabilities are also great. All around she is what every Medic aspires to be. She is admired all over the world for being the reason so many of our soldiers made it out of the last shinobi war alive. She found counters to poisons no one else could cure, she healed injuries many thought were fatal, she even went against Salamander Hanzo with her teammates and came out alive." he said to the young blonde whose eyes got bigger and bigger with every feat he was told of.

"She sounds amazing. If she's so awesome how come there aren't more Medic-Nin's?" Naruto was curious. If she was able to do everything Riku said then he wondered why there weren't stories of medic ninja like there were of other shinobi.

"Well Naruto becoming a Medical Ninja is extremely hard. It takes very precise chakra control to use our techniques. Then you have to study very hard in several different subjects in order to use the techniques right. You see Medical Ninja require a very precise degree of finesse that even most Genjutsu specialist don't have. Then in order to be a Combat Medic you have to be able to supplement your medic prowess with sufficient combat skills which is twice as hard."

Naruto simply nodded his head taking in all the information that Riku was telling him before he turned and looked the Doctor in the eye.

"Can I become a Medic Ninja?" he asked shyly. Riku couldn't help but grin at the young blonde wrapped in the blankets of the hospital bed. If the kid wanted to try and be a medic ninja he sure wouldn't stop him from trying. Besides becoming a medic ninja didn't mean the boy couldn't pursue other avenues later if he didn't like it or take to it.

"Of course you can but why would want to be a Medic Ninja? Why not be a Hokage? Or what about an ANBU or Hunter-Nin?" genuinely curious of why the boy would want to be a Medic Ninja.

"I want to help people. If I help people and heal them maybe they won't hate me so much and finally maybe acknowledge me" he mumbled softly into the blankets. Naruto could see the good that the medic ninja could do and figured if he could heal and save people lives maybe the people of the village wouldn't hate him anymore. Maybe they would finally see that he wasn't some kind of 'demon'.

Riku just smiled brightly at the kid while inside he was seething at the idiocy of the villagers. He himself had lost his parents, his wife, and his daughters to the Kyuubi but he knew that the boy was not the demon itself. It also helped that he was a teammates of Kushina's and understood a good bit of sealing. He felt rather grateful to the boy for keeping the beast sealed. He vowed to himself right then and there that if the boy couldn't be safe anywhere else he would be safe at this hospital.

"Of course you kid. You can do anything as long you put your mind to it understand? You need to get some more rest then I'll be back to check on you okay?" Naruto nodded before snuggling himself back into the mountain of blankets the nurses had wrapped him in. Riku left Naruto's room nodding to the ANBU guards and Nurse outside of the room and made his way to his office to meet with the Hokage.

[hr]

As soon as he opened the door he let the tension in his shoulders ease away. His office was one of his favorite areas of the hospital it was big, which was to be expected from the head of this hospital, but decorated to his taste. The floor was a nice shiny redwood without any scratches miraculously enough. Three of the four walls were outfitted with floor to ceiling bookshelves filled with all sorts of material he collected over the years and some left from previous heads of the hospital. The fourth wall was dominated by a large bay window set up with a lounge that overlooked the Western Side of the village. As he took his seat the aged Hokage moved away from the window to look at him. Riku had always hated when the old man would turn his stare on him, it's how he ended up with his current position.

"Riku, how is Naruto fairing?"

"Well he's doing a lot better. While he is healing faster than normal it's nowhere near as fast as Kushina would heal. He will have to remain in the bed for at least another day or two before I feel comfortable releasing him. He had so many broken bones and busted blood vessels it was touch and go for awhile. He still has lingering pains though." he stated clinically in order to keep his composure due to the injuries suffered by his friends' child.

"Good. Those idiots who attacked him stated that he had bumped into them and that he was lost. Inoichi reviewed their memories and their guilt is confirmed that they attacked him maliciously. The strange thing is that they all remember Naruto letting out this great pulse of blue energy that flung them back. Now from examining them the force that hit them was strong enough to cause broken bones before they hit the ground. It didn't feel like any chakra or attack that I am familiar with. Did anything show up medically in Naruto-kun?" He sat down in the chair in front of Riku's desk and looked at him with knowing eyes.

"Well that would explain an oddity we found when examining Naruto-chan. His chakra coils which aren't usually truly active until the child reaches the age of 6 and is inducted into the ninja academy were forcibly opened I would say in panic due to the attack. The strange thing it wasn't chakra, well not any chakra that I've identified, that flowed through his coils. Now I do have a theory..." he stated looking at the Hokage who nodded in order for him to continue.

Nodding in return Riku cut his palm and placed in on his desk. A seal array sprang up from where his hand was and began to glow as the kanji began to swirl. Soon the kanji began to spread and link to other seal arrays around the room before converging and becoming one huge seal array that left a tense pressure in the air. Sarutobi raised an eyebrow at the smirking young doctor.

"Before Kushina gave birth, I had her and Minato place a privacy and banishment seal in the office. It serves to evict people in the room who should not be here and keep the conversation unheard from prying ears and jutsu. Now you know Kushina had special chakra that manifested itself as Chakra Chains correct?" The Hokage merely nodded in response knowing versatile Kushina was with her special chakra.

"Well from what Kushina told me every Uzumaki Clan member had special chakra but it would usually develop itself in person specific ways. Now must Uzumaki special chakra would manifest in small ways like memory recall, greater strength, muscle density, things of that nature and only a few had special chakra that developed to advanced abilities such as Mito-Sama's Sensory Ability and Kushina's chains. I believe Naruto has developed special chakra ability. The energy he let go is not chakra but travels the coils. When doing a study on Naruto we found blue vein like lines that are now running throughout his chakra coils. Another strange thing is that unlike chakra that exits through the tenketsu, these veins seem to have made their open exit points and are three times more numerous than his tenketsu. I haven't been able to analyze the energy since it remains in under his skin but I think the rush of the special chakra creating it's on pathways drained the seal from Kyuubi somewhat which is slowing down the integration of the Kyuubi's chakra into his system." he passed a folder of his observations and theories towards the Hokage who gazed at the contents.

"Is there anything else to this situation?"

"Yes sir, when the new energy made it's on pathways it had an interesting effect on Naruto's internal physiology. Having been on a team with Kushina I had the chance to study the pathways and chakra flow of bijuu containers. Kushina never had impressive chakra control because her chakra flow was like a raging river. always tumultuous. Now Naruto, taking in the fact who his parents were, is destined to have a large chakra capacity which he does for his age, add the constant influx of Kyuubi and his chakra control is shot to hell. Interestingly enough his new pathways are altering the paths of chakra coils and the density which is aiding in controlling the flow of chakra but the most exciting part is that the new energy is like an antithesis to the Kyuubi chakra it's simply remarkable!"

"Hmmm interesting so this new energy that is constructed from his special chakra is doing what exactly to the Kyuubi's chakra?" Sarutobi rummaged around his robe looking for his pipe seeing that this conversation looked like it would take a lot longer than he anticipated.

"Well in regards to the Kyuubi's chakra it's not so much as effecting it as it is effecting the influx of purified chakra Naruto receives from the seal converting the Kyuubi's chakra in order to generate it into the child. Usually the influx of chakra is very tumultuous and throws off the flow of the chakra already in his body but the new energy is intercepting the chakra before it integrates with his regular chakra stream and for lack of a better word 'taming' it so that when it merges it's a seamless and easy merge. What this would mean for him in terms of long term effects unlike other jinchuuriki who often suffer horrendous chakra control he won't have that problem which will aid him greatly since he's seemingly decided to become a shinobi."

The Hokage had stopped looking for his pipe upon hearing that little piece of information. The look on Riku's face was way too smug for just the boy becoming a shinobi.

"What aren't you telling me Riku?" the aged Hokage stared down the much younger man who continued to smirk.

"Well Naruto-chan was very fascinated in the medical techniques I used on him when I came to check on him. He asked me all kinds of questions regarding medic ninja and their functions. Then he asked me about Combat Medic's and what they do and from there it evolved into me talking about Tsunade-Hime. Then he asked if he could become a medic ninja and of course I told him he could be anything he wanted to." Sarutobi was surprised most young boys Naruto's age when they thought of ninja they thought of super strong hero like men who used ninjutsu, taijutsu, or weapons. Being completely honest Sarutobi had figured that with his huge chakra capacity that Naruto would be a ninjutsu specialist when he got older which could still happen. Medic ninja training was by far some of the most difficult and arduous to pursue.

"Another thing I would like to bring up Lord Hokage is the fact that although Naruto was beaten so badly it was compounded upon the fact that the boy is in absolutely terrible health. The only reason he is still alive is because of the Uzumaki resiliency and life force as well as being the container for the Kyuubi. He is very malnourished, underweight, and his body is too susceptible to bad breaks in his bone structure. Something at that orphanage isn't right." Riku had a look of pure loathing on his face as he discussed his findings. Sarutobi was really worried now, if the boy was being treated horribly at the orphanage he needed to move the boy out of that environment and deal with the caretakers. He signaled to his ANBU as one left to do as he wished.

"I will be having the ANBU and the T&I Division looking into his care at the orphanage. This is such a miscarriage of justice it saddens me that he has to endure this for so long under my watch. Kushina would have my head for what he's gone through. Sometimes it pains me to protect the people of this village when they can so easily hate an innocent child." He was about to light his pipe as he would when thinking but a quiet cough caused him to look into the disapproving eyes of Riku. Resisting the childish urge to pout he put his pipe away, just like every head of the hospital before him Riku did not tolerate smoking in his domain, he hoped his son never had to spend an extended time here or he'd go crazy.

"Good the poor kids deserves some type of help. If it wasn't for the council I'd have adopted him I owe Kushina my life and her son as well. So despite anything you may find or may not find clearly he won't be returning to the orphanage correct?"

"No, that wouldn't be ideal. The council would veto any adoptions even in light of the prejudice he has faced and this current incident. I could probably get him an apartment or something similar but I worry because he is still very much a child." Sarutobi sighed before Riku pulled another folder out his desk.

"I have an idea Lord Hokage that may just work."

Sarutobi leaned forward and read through the folder before putting it down and looking Riku directly in the eye. "This might actually work."

[hr]

By the time the Hokage and Riku had finished their conversation the Hokage had a plan of action for when he had his meeting with the council. They were making their way down to where Naruto was and was surprised to hear a good bit of noise inside. Since the ANBU outside weren't concerned it couldn't have been anything threatening. The Hokage walked in first and was surprised to see three additional people in the room with the young blonde. Riku smiled coming in behind him at three of his most trusted employees were entertaining and healing the kid. He recognized the doctor sitting on the left side of Naruto's bed as one of the senior doctors who could have easily taken his job but didn't. Unohana Retsu was a very regal and statuesque woman with long black hair tied in a braid to the front. She was sitting next to Naruto who was wrapped in a mountain of blankets with only his head visible. She was helping the young blonde read from a book and explaining to him the words he was getting wrong.

Terohane Megumi was one of the most talented nurses in the hospital. She was big on aromatherapy and knew many of the healing property of plants in any form. She was setting up plants all around the room that would help to speed up Naruto's recovery. She was a very unassuming young woman. She had plain short chin length brown hair that was cut into a bob. She was very voluptuous woman with amazing curves a bit bigger than the average kunoichi which wasn't that shocking as she was an Akimichi before she married. She did have a set of spectacular hazel green eyes that always seemed filled with happiness and cheer.

Hayabusa Ryuuken was the nurse assigned to Naruto. He was one of the two head nurses in the hospital. He was nothing like what most would expect of a nurse. He was a very tall man standing at least seven feet in height built of pure muscle. He had wild bright red hair that was cut short but spiked in the front. He had bright silver eyes and was currently using a combination of medical jutsu and techniques in order to relieve pain from Naruto, reduce the swelling of his bruises, and mend the smaller fractures in his bones while explaining what he was doing to the curious blonde when his curiosity would get the better of him.

All heads turned to them as they made their presence known. All the hospital staff stopped and stood (in Unohana's case) and gave a bow to both the Hokage and Riku before continuing what they were doing. Seemingly reading his mind Unohana spoke up while Naruto continued reading.

"I just couldn't resist when all the nurses kept coming into the emergency area talking about the cute little chibi that was brought in with serious injuries I must confess my curiosity got the better of me and I had to come investigate myself. Imagine my surprise when I came in to find the room empty!" She looked down to the blonde child who was trying to sound out a word with some difficulty.

"The word is clavicle, and it is a bone that is found in the upper chest and shoulder." she outlined the bone on the young blonde who looked at his own body before retracing his own collar bone with his fingers before going back to reading about the adventures of a combat medic.

"Naturally I wondered where the child could have gone and saw a shuffle movement on the bed and low and behold there he was buried underneath a mountain of blankets. He is very shy poor thing, not that I can blame him after what happened. But I did have the foresight to bring a book that some of the patients in the children ward seem to like. It's about the adventures of a combat medic shinobi. It was so funny once he read the title he was nearly vibrating with energy and didn't waste any time in reading. He's very intelligent I've rarely had to tell him a word but I have had to explain a few of the meanings." Riku couldn't help but smile. Trust Retsu to play it off as her just being curious. Nothing took place in this hospital without her knowing of it in some type of way. He had no doubt that she brought that book on purpose knowing of the blonde's questions about being a medical ninja.

Megumi was just finishing up another section of flowers as she turned to her supervisor and Hokage. "I don't have any excuse I actually happened to stumble upon the kid by complete accident I thought this was the bathroom!" She laughed nervously much to the amusement of everyone in the room who knew her. While Megumi was a talented herbalist, nutritionist, nurse, and support specialist her sense of direction was absolutely horrible so it wasn't too much of stretch for her to stumble upon the blonde.

"Then I realized that the poor thing probably hadn't eaten so I made him a nice little meal and then he asked in the cutest little voice what the kanji on my shoulder meant since he hadn't really seen it before!"

Naruto blushed and tried to duck even further under his blanket mountain to hide but Retsu pulled his head back out and pointed back to the book so he could finish reading.

"So I told him it stood for Herbalist and he asked what that meant. So I showed him! I unsealed some of the plants that I knew would help in his recovery and told him all about what they were good for and where they could be found. He seemed very interested so I just couldn't help but set up some more plants! It's always nice to hear someone be genuinely interested in your work you know?" she smiled at the still blushing blonde before unsealing a tea set from another set of her scrolls. Naruto glanced wide eyed again at the display. Despite having seen her do it before he still was amazed. Retsu had already told him it was something called Sealing Arts and she would tell him all about it later. Sarutobi eyed the blonde who watched Megumi began to make one of her specialty blends of tea, he could tell the boy was fascinated by the sealing she performed which when he considered the boy's parents it didn't come as a surprise. Riku merely nodded when the Hokage looked at him to acknowledge he had seen the interest the blonde had shown.

Ryuuken had just finished the last of his healing for the blonde and rechecked the boys' charts and vitals again before turning to address the Hokage and Riku. It never ceased to amaze Riku to see a man as big and powerful as Ryuuken be so at ease and move so easily in a hospital room. Ryuuken was one of the very few combat medics left in Konoha that was of noticeable skill. He was very adept in field medicine and was a powerful taijutsu and kenjutsu user but preferred the hospital work.

"Well I came to check on the little shrimp to make sure his healing was going okay. Happy to say that he's improving his healing factor is recovering his body at a faster rate than normal but nothing worrying. He had a few bruises that needed to be seen to and I needed to heal some of the smaller fractures again since someone decided to move despite being told not too" he glanced down to the blonde who had poked his tongue out at him when he was called a shrimp. Then tried to duck down again to avoid the look he was getting for moving around before he was told to.

"Curious little guy he kept asking what I was doing and wouldn't settle for a little kiddy answered. He was adamant to know what exactly I was doing and what it was suppose to do. He's really insightful for such a little shrimp." he tousled the blonde hair of the kid earning a surprised little squeal from his patient.

"Well thank you all for making our little patient feel welcome. I want to discuss some things with you all and a few others of the staff so be on stand by for a meeting. Right now the Hokage and I need to talk to Naruto-chan." The others all began to make their way out of the room, Naruto had tried to give the book back to Retsu but she just smiled and told him to keep it which you could tell made him very happy. Once the doors were closed and Riku activated another privacy seal the Hokage spoke to the young blonde who was staring at him with wide eyes.

"Hello there Naruto, do you know who I am?" he looked at the blonde who merely nodded before opening his mouth and replying in a surprisingly soft voice.

"Yes, you were the old man who visited me that one time when I was playing outside. You're the Hokage!" he continued to gaze at the older man in awe.

"You are correct Naruto-chan" the boy grumbled something under his breath. "What was that Naruto?" he looked at the young boy who was blushing under the stare of the older man.

"Chan is for girls!" he managed to hear the child say before he try to bury himself in his mountain again. Sarutobi chuckled to himself at the little bit of innocence the boy seemed to retain.

"I'm very sorry Naruto-kun please forgive this old man. I wanted to ask you a few questions okay?" Naruto peered into his eyes and Sarutobi felt as if his value was being determined. The minute the young blonde nodded he smiled before beginning a lengthy conversation that would change the course of events in the blonde's life.

[hr]

Naruto had been waiting for this day for over two years. He was sitting in his seat next to Shino Aburame in the Konoha Shinobi Academy vibrating with energy. He was sure others had noticed his increase in energy today. Iruka had to call for his attention four times in the past hour. He didn't mean to ignore the scarred chunin but today was THE DAY! As the bell rang to signal their release Naruto bolted over his classmates and was out the door in a full sprint to get home.

In the two years since 'The Incident' Naruto had come a long way. He was still the somewhat bashful boy he was but in two years Sarutobi, Riku, and others have brought him out of his shell. He was now the second tallest person in his class due to the diet Megumi had put him on, with the help of Retsu he always had something to read and to learn and was known in the Academy as the bookworm of the boys since he always had a book with him. Despite him spending so much time with medical shinobi he still hadn't learned a single medical technique. They often gave him extra reading dealing with medical studies but nothing that would teach him anything specific but today that all would change.

As he made his way into the courtyard of his apartment complex he could see the elderly landlady out in her garden. As he was passing by she looked up and greeted him with a warm smile and waved him over. Despite him wanting to get to the hospital as fast as possible Mrs. Chobase had always been one of his favorite people. Her husband and herself had made sure when he first moved in that he was comfortable and introduced him to all his neighbors.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry chibi?" Naruto gave her a foxy grin as she handed him a fresh apple from one of her apple trees. He took a deep bite savoring the sweet taste of the apple before replying.

"This apple is great baa-sama!" The elderly lady could only smile at the enthusiasm her youngest tenant showed just from one bite of the apple she had given him.

"Well Megumi-chan gave me some new soil last year she had made and I must say everything in the garden and orchard seem much healthier and tastier so thank her when you see her okay?" The boy nodded before remembering to answer to her previous question.

"Today is the day baa-sama! Riku made me promise if I made good grades in the Academy that I could finally start learning medical stuff! Iruka told me I was number two in the class overall and my tests were the highest so I can go to the hospital with others now and start learning!" he beamed at her as she smiled and ruffled his hair before motioning for him to go ahead and head up to his apartment.

When Naruto first met his neighbors he was very confused until the Hokage explained it all too him. In order to get over the council he had asked to locate him to his own apartment and they agreed. What the Hokage didn't mention was that his apartment complex was the one that housed almost all of the medical staff from the hospital and his next door neighbors were Riku-nii on the right and Retsu-nee on his left.

Naruto hurried up and changed out of his school clothes and put on a pair of light blue pants that cuffed at the bottom, a light blue shirt with the symbol for apprentice on the back and his medical bag that Ryuuken-nii had packed for him before he left for his mission. Making sure he had everything he needed Naruto sped off again for the hospital.

Passing through the village Naruto could see the glares and sneers directed his way but instead of faltering like he would have years ago he used that to bolster his resolve and make his way to the hospital with a grin on his face.

**'I swear on my nindo I will change your looks! When I become the greatest medical ninja in the world I will change their view on me on patient at a time!'**

Naruto soon found himself in front of the hospital. He took a deep breath before opening the door to Riku's office to find all his favorite people minus Ryuuken there waiting for him. Retsu gave him a chilling smile, Megumi had danger all but written in her aura, and Riku's eyes shone with the look of a predator who has seen its prey. The lone male in the group was the one to speak as Naruto closed the door behind him.

"You have done very well in the Academy in the past year Naruto. The teachers speak very highly of you, well the one that matters does. We're very proud of you but the kiddy gloves come off. You have been accepted as an apprentice and trainee in the medical ninja program despite your young age. Although we care very deeply for you we won't be pulling any punches here. Medical shinobi are not plentiful but no one can deny the skill every ninja has that passes this program. Today will mark the beginning of your journey down a road that will be paved in tears, sweat, blood, late nights, and intense studying. Are you prepared for that?" Riku wanted to be sure that this was what the blonde wanted. He knew how hard the program would be and how frustrating it would get and he wanted to give him a chance to back out and just be a regular shinobi. Naruto just glared at him with a look of steely determination and for a second he could swear he had seen Kushina and Minato standing at his sides with the same looks in their eyes.

"This is what I want Riku-sensei! Teach me everything you can! I won't stop until I'm greater than Tsunade herself!" he declared in a strong unwavering voice. Naruto had read enough about how only 5% of those who ever entered into the medical program made it out as certified medical ninja. He was determined to be a part of that 5% and no one or thing was going to stop him. Retsu was the next to speak as she walked to his side and motioned for him to follow her.

"Well said little one come now, your medical journey starts now." As she walked away with the small blonde following behind her Riku and Megumi exchange a fond look between each other before leaving the office.

[hr]

This is the introduction into my new story. I have this planned out pretty well in how I want this to work and I don't think anyone else has ever done what I plan on doing with Naruto. I hope you all enjoyed this story and be on the lookout for the update to A Hidden Legacy coming soon!

If you want follow me on twitter: /Kruxere

I have a Tumblr: .com

Youtube: user/Kruxere


	2. Trainee-Part 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Naruto series, if I did you can bet your ass I'd be enjoying my money somewhere on a warm tropical island getting drunk.**

**Well it's later than I promised but here's the next chapter!**

*****Doctor Uzumaki*****

_**Doctor Uzumaki**_

_**Chapter 2: End of Trainee Years-Part One**_

There weren't very many things in the world that scared Naruto. When his classmates had all given an account of things they were afraid of Naruto was the only one, outside of Sasuke who didn't answer the question at all, to say that he didn't fear anything. Whether bold or foolish the young blonde had stated that he hadn't seen anything that could truly frighten him. The rare freak incident when he had been attacked when he was younger had lent way more towards determination and anger now than it did fear. Little did Naruto know that very day he would find something that would terrify him for the rest of his life and it would come from the most unexpected source.

Naruto at 12 years old had grown significantly in the past few years. He was now a respectable height for his age group neither the tallest nor the shortest in his class. As with all young shinobi boys in training he was already fairly muscled but he had a bit more muscle mass to himself than other boys in his class. His blonde hair had gotten a bit longer which he tied in a high ponytail but his bangs hang a bit down to his jaw line now which for some reason caused some people to stop and stare at him in bewilderment for awhile before they went back to either glaring at him or ignoring him. As he was in his final trainee stages his outfit had changed a bit. He wore black shorts that had cargo pockets, black steel toed combat boots, a tight short sleeved mesh shirt that ha d a grey sleeveless v-neck shirt underneath. He wore his weapons pouch on his hip, and his medical pouch strapped on his arm although right now his clothes were in tatters from burns, cuts, and various other things.

The young blonde had just jumped to a branch in what he believed in safety when his senses picked up something incoming. The blonde barely flipped up higher onto another branch before a lightning bolt struck where he was standing going through the branch and tree trunk before going out on the other side and doing the same to eight more trees. The blonde was wide eyed like a deer and decided to keep moving because he knew his pursuer was not going to give him a break to catch his breath.

'She's crazy! She's insane! She's trying to kill me!'

Naruto kept up a furious pace of jumping from branch to branch to ground in order to avoid the relentless attacks that kept coming at him and seemed to pick up speed. He knew then that meant she was getting closer and closer to him. How she moved so fast and efficiently still boggled the blonde. He was usually very good at sensing people within a close vicinity of himself but she eluded all of his senses with ease. Something told the blonde to duck and he followed his instincts anchoring his feet to the branch and swinging downward. He did get a glimpse of the bright red ball of energy that soared over his head and impacted several trees but he didn't have time to admire the destruction as he blocked a scalpel with a kunai he had drawn upon coming out of his swing. He came face to face with his pursuer and he fought off the urge to just scream as he looked at the smiling face of Retsu. Her smile irked him something awful mainly because she still had her good natured grin on her face and it made him think she wasn't taking him seriously. Gritting his teeth the young blonde stopped channeling chakra into his feet and let gravity take him downward before reaching in his weapons pouch and throwing several kunai wrapped in exploding notes at her. As the explosion went off he swiftly channeled chakra to his legs as he ran on the forest floor jumping over downed trees, boulders, and vaulting over streams of water.

As he turned around to see where she was he was taken by surprise by a fist to his chest that sent him spiraling backwards into a tree. He looked up to see Retsu standing in front of him armed with kunai that she wasted no time in launching at him. When he began his last year as a trainee he had been told he would be taking Evasion Lessons with Retsu. At first he was excited but then he quickly learned to dread and fear the woman currently trying to make him into a pincushion. He had thought because Retsu didn't take missions as a Combat Medic she wouldn't be as combat ready as Ryuuken or Riku but he learned quickly why no one in the hospital crossed Retsu Unohana. The woman was a powerhouse with a finesse only exceeded by Tsunade-Hime according to the old man. The most frustrating thing was that he couldn't rely on his budding sensory ability to find her and she was so fast and silent all of his reactions had to be instantaneous which they all said was the point. He personally thought they were trying to maim him for a few of the pranks he had pulled when he had gotten bored.

Naruto jumped, dived, twirled, and spun in order to avoid the flying weapons of death and had to back flip in order to avoid a foot crashing down on his head. He then had to spin on his hands in order to avoid another horde of kunai before he launched himself in the air pushing off the ground with his hands. Before he could land on the branch he was hoping for she was there lashing out with a fist, in a move that spoke of his long hours of yoga with Megumi he contorted his body around her fist and pushed off her outstretched arm towards another tree before trying to run away. He didn't get far before he found himself launching towards the ground courtesy of a kick from Ryuuken. Before he could get up he found Retsu and Ryuuken standing over him and he knew he was caught.

"That is NOT fair! You totally came out of nowhere!' the blonde yelled at the older male who merely raised his brow unimpressed with the blonde's words.

"Exactly. An enemy ninja is not going to be 'fair' and nor will they announce their presence to you if they feel that they can use the element of surprise to take you out. Remember as a medic..."

"I am responsible for the safety and well being of my comrades and I cannot do that if I am dead. I am to expect the unexpected, prepare for any scenario, and always be alert for more enemies than those that are seen. I know I know!' Retsu merely chucked hiding her mouth behind her sleeve as she gazed down at the young blonde.

'Well if you knew you did a very bad job of proving it. Let me guess you once again focused your senses all on me trying to figure out where I would strike next?' she knew she was right when the young blonde merely turned his head from them mumbling. She shook her head at her young student.

"I've told you before you can't continue to do that. Sure dedicate some of your sensing ability towards your opponents that you can see but I also told you to always check your surroundings. I know you can do that you've demonstrated it several times in practice. You must always keep your senses open in case other shinobi try what Ryuuken did.

'I know darn it! You just frustrate me so much with how easy it is for you to slip past my sensing ability! It drives me insane! GAAAAAAAAH!' the blonde threw his hands up before making his way back towards their more formal training ground near the hospital. She couldn't do anything more than let out a few more giggles as the bruised and battered boy made his way back toward their workplace. She turned to look at Ryuuken who was watching their blonde student until he was out of their eyesight.

"He's coming along very well don't you think Retsu-sempai?"

"Quite. He does get easily frustrated in certain situations but I think that is more due to his age than anything once he gets some field experience he will grow out of that. I'm pretty astonished though, I truly didn't know whether he would be able to finish the trainee program in time for his regular academy graduation but if he continues with how he's been doing these past few years at the end of this year he should make it."

"Spot on as always but we both know this will by far be his most difficult year. He has a lot of information, technique, skills, and tactics to know by the end of the year not only that but put on top of that most of the Academy this year is practical applications he has double the workload of his peers."

"Yes but I have a feeling he will be able to pull it off, I've never met a child so determined. We should be getting back to the hospital now but first..." without warning Retsu turned and launched four kunai that sped away swiftly and silently. Before her targets had a chance to react the kunai had already been lodged deep within their chest piercing their hearts with frightening accuracy. Ryuuken gathered each of the four bodies before taking a look at their mask and sneering in disgust. Setting the bodies ablaze he turned around to see Retsu with her eyes closed making sure that was all the uninvited guest in the area.

"I grow weary of that meddling old man. He should be tired of losing his little pets and toy soldiers to die by our hands by now." ever the picture of grace and calm she didn't appear as ruffled and irritated as her voice portrayed. Ryuuken merely nodded in response, he too had grown weary of the meddling old man of Root. Ever since Naruto had been removed from the orphanage and set up in the apartment complex where they all lived he had been unsuccessfully trying to spy on the young blonde and his comings and goings. Refusing to dwell on it any longer the young man and his older companion took to the trees and sped off towards the hospital.

**********Doctor Uzumaki**********

Naruto walked into the greenhouse and breathed a sigh of relief seeing that Megumi hadn't arrived yet. Megumi never tolerated any excuses for his tardiness unless it came from Riku or Retsu and she always found unique and interesting ways to make him regret being late. The blonde shivered at the thought of the last time he had been late to her lessons. As it stood lessons with Megumi were always the most relaxing for him. Botany, Herbology, Poison Theories, Antidote Theories, Parasitology, Chemistry, and Biology and being surrounded by the plants and learning about different things first hand made such a difference for Naruto. While he could say that he wasn't too bad when it came to auditory learning he excelled in visual demonstrations and actually getting to see what they were talking about in front of him. Megumi walked into the greenhouse before his thoughts could wander any further and made her way up towards the lone desk in front of his own small one. The greenhouse wasn't just the place where most if not all the medicine was made for the Hospital it also served as Megumi's Office. She was dressed as she usually would be with a short formal kimono with long sleeves and a her Nurse's Haori over it.

"Well Naruto here we are at the final year of your Trainee status! Now this year as I'm sure you have been told is often the hardest. Not only will you have periodic tests on all the things you have learned over the past few years, you are also about to engage in the practical applications of all those lessons you have been taught so far. This will conclude at the end of the year a mock mission in which you will be forced to survive in the wilderness with the bare essentials a ninja usually carries for five days. Now for today we will start off simple with poisonous plants and what they do to humans in various different forms and move on from there. So come on to the back we go."

Naruto didn't waste any time in following behind his sensei. Megumi and Naruto made their way to the back room where the laboratory was. Naruto had been in there many times but it never ceased to amaze him every time he stepped into the room. The laboratory was the third biggest room in the extensive greenhouse. It held many microscopes, vials, medical tools, various scrolls, potted plants contained in glass encasings, and a host of everything a scientist would need. Naruto always likened it to a mad scientist's lair with all the different things that were in there but always came up blank trying to imagine Megumi being a deranged scientist. He was excited because finally he would be able to touch things and do them himself instead of putting on all the protective gear and merely watching.

Without having to be told Naruto went over to the side closet and got out his protective gear. While a lot of the materials used in medicine were generally harmless the chemical reactions, fumes, and the actual poisonous and venomous substances could harm him if he didn't cover himself properly. Naruto put on the protective body suit that Megumi had designed years ago. It was a body hugging suit that sealed the wearers' body inside what she called its own 'biosphere' it didn't allow for any particles to pass through its layering while still allowing a full modicum of movement shinobi were accustomed to. The suit also came with its on slim helmet with built in radio allowing the wearers to communicate without exposing themselves to the chemicals and fumes.

"Since we are moving on to the practical applications of everything you have learned so far we will make three different substances today. First we will make a burn cream. Tell me Naruto what substances make up a burn cream, the process of mixing them together, and why Konoha is the leading supplier of burn cream? While you're doing this gather those necessary ingredients and begin making your cream."

Naruto didn't waste any time in going around the greenhouse selecting his plants and telling Megumi what he was picking and why. The first thing he headed towards were the 'medicinal' plants area of the large space.

"First thing I want to grab is the Aloe Vera plant since it's gel can be used to help soothe and treat burns, second I will pick up a lady fern which will also aid in treating the burn making the cream doubly effective, some comfrey to aid in the reproduction of the skin cells to encourage greater healing at the wound, some wormwood for pain relief, and some raw honey since it reduces the risk of scarring and is a great antibacterial ingredient." As he spoke he continued to pick up his necessary plants and placing them at his work station and then going to pick up all the tools he needed to combine the ingredients and make them into his cream."

Megumi smiled and nodded at the blonde showing that he was correct. Sure the burn cream was one of the easier remedies that they had given him lessons on but the amount of plants and reasons why they were added to the cream was something not even most jounin would know off the top of their head like he did. She watched as he finished prepping his station and began his work on the cream. Knowing he was being watched Naruto explained all of his steps.

"First thing I put in my bowl is the raw honey at a low temperature allowing it soften and be more liquid like than its current thicker composition. While in my mortar I am adding my aloe Vera gel, leaves of the lady fern, some dried comfrey, and some wormwood. I will now use my pestle to mash and mix these together before adding the rest of the Aloe Vera gel. Now I take my honey which is a lot less thick and combine the two into this vial and using the stirring rod to make sure they blend together. Now once they are blended and settled together I will let this sit until the substance thickens into a more creamy substance." Naruto explained all this while never taking his eyes off of his work. Naruto was actually giddy with excitement on the inside. He was finally able to do some work and showing that he actually knew everything he had been studying since his trainee period had begun. Megumi coughed lightly and gave him a pointed look.

"Oh yeah due to the fire nature chakra of most of the shinobi in Konoha there are often a lot of burn related incidents when practicing fire techniques or trying to learn new fire jutsu. This compounds in various burn creams and remedies needing to be on hand to treat those who suffer from such." Megumi nodded again to show that he was right before checking his burn cream and how effective it would be.

"Next up Naruto is a sleeping gas. Same thing as the first except tell me the effectiveness of different sleeping agents and who uses them the most." Naruto merely nodded before going about picking up his plants with a happy smile on his face. Megumi couldn't help but be amused despite all the harsh lessons he had to endure during his 'theoretical' years of training he stuck with it and was excited to finally be doing some hands on work that he call his own instead of merely being an assistant handing her ingredients. The boy did have a natural green thumb and seemed to love being around all the plants, which for a young man was very surprising. As she checked the potency of the cream on one of her lab mice, she could hear her student cutting and dicing his ingredients. She glanced back at him and couldn't help but smile at the look of concentration on his face but the big grin that showed he was truly enjoying what he was doing. Deciding to try and get some work of her own done she picked up a few plants and brought them to her own personal station across from Naruto's and began working. The two worked throughout the afternoon in enjoyable silence only interrupted when Megumi would ask a question and Naruto would answer. By the time Naruto had finished his other two projects it was time for him to grab some lunch before heading back to his evasion lessons.

*****Doctor Uzumaki*****

Danzo was not happy. There a lot of reasons one could say Danzo was not a happy man. Some people would claim he was still angry and bitter over the fact that Sarutobi had been chosen over him to be the Third Hokage. Some would claim that he was upset when Minato had died instead of becoming the Godaime his rival was once again back in power. Few people would say he was upset when Sarutobi had 'shut down' is Root faction. His subordinates all knew that he was angry on a two-fold scale. He had been denied the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and raising it as the tool it was suppose to be. He blamed Sarutobi for that, sure Danzo and the rest of the elders had maneuvered it so that no clan could adopt the child for fear of them using the power laying inside of him for their own personal gains to take power in the village but Sarutobi while defeated on that end had swiftly vetoed them in having him transferred into Danzo's care. Sarutobi's sentimentality for the boy was a hindrance to the village. While the other villages used their Jinchuuriki accordingly on did Konoha try to see them as people rather than the tools of power and destruction they were. This was the fault they had with Kushina and now the same with her child. The second part that upset him was the underhanded and sneaky tactics of the meddlesome shinobi of the Medical Corps. While they had not formally adopted the boy they had done so in every other avenue of his life. Sarutobi had fooled them all greatly when he suggested moving the boy to his own apartment instead of the orphanage since they exposed what had been going on there to the boy.

What none of them had expected when they agreed was for the boy to be housed in the same apartment complex as the Hospital and Medical Corps shinobi. They had all assumed that they boy would be placed in the Red Light District since that was the only feasible place where he wouldn't be bothered by those who stayed in the area. What Danzo had found out much later was the fact that the hospital staff adored the boy and had all grown fond of him. Then he also found out the boy had become interested in becoming a medical shinobi of all things. While Danzo could appreciate the usefulness of Medical Shinobi it was no occupation for a weapon such as Naruto. It was like using a broad sword to slice an apple inefficient and unnecessary. The boy should have been focused on becoming a full assault shinobi not a support medic from the back. When he learned that he was being taught by the staff he had sent his agents to spy on them. Then came the most frustrating part every single shinobi he sent was found either dead or sent to him dead. He had severely underestimated the power those medics had at their disposal. He would bide his time for now and wait but he would not give up. Naruto was a weapon to be controlled not a child to be coddled.

He would have to have a talk with the other Elder's and see what course of action they could take. The boy was slated to graduate the Academy at the end of this year. There were certain things that needed to be completed and done before then if he was to have a chance of getting to the boy. He looked up to see Fu bowing down on one knee apparently he had finished with the task he had been assigned.

"What have you learned Fu?" the older man leaned a bit forward as the young Yamanaka rose to feet and pulled out a scroll from his hip pouch.

"I was able to recover a few memories from the dead soldiers you sent after the Jinchuuriki. There wasn't much that they had seen before they were slaughtered. I was able to catch glimpses in the memories of the boy talking with his handlers but the agents were too far away to properly hear. The woman known as Unohana Retsu had apparently sensed them and before they blinked she had kunai in all their chest at the same exact point stopping their hearts and killing them immediately. We were able to uncover that he had four main instructors Unohana Retsu, Terohane Megumi, Hayabusa Ryuuken, and Hikari Riku. Upon looking up their registry in the shinobi files we were able to find that Hayabusa Ryuuken is a efficient combat medic and one of the head nurses of the hospital. He is eluded to be on par with Kakashi or Gai. Terohane Megumi is a talented nurse and a valuable support medic in the missions she has participated in. While not being a combat medic she is a vaunted genius of medicine, poison, and antidotes. Hikari Riku was the teammate of the former Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi Uzumaki Kushina. A skilled combat medic tutored by Tsunade before she left the village he is a very low key person whose file has been sealed by the Third Hokage. We were unable to locate Unohana Retsu files anywhere so it is assumed it was locked somewhere only the Hokage would know. The only other information we were able to obtain dealing with the boy was that he himself has befriended the heir of the Aburame Clan and they often escape from the village by themselves training or collecting specimens for the Aburame boy."

Danzo frowned, while they knew more now than they did before a lot of questions were still unanswered. He already know why Riku's files were sealed that didn't interest him. Unohana Retsu on the other hand did. He truly could not recall ever hearing of the woman and for her file to be sealed under the Hokage's seal was interesting. He would have to check into that soon. The newest information though gave him a small window of opportunity in which he could capture the boy and blame it on missing ninja he would assign Fu and Torune on that in case it seemed like a good opportunity. As he arose out of his chair and began to make his way out of the chamber with Fu behind him his mind began to plan for the future.

*****Doctor Uzumaki*****

Sunday was usually Naruto's day of rest. He would usually either be in his apartment reading, in the garden with the landlady, or hanging out with his only friend at his clan compound. This Sunday was no different except him and his stoic friend were right outside the village in one of the more 'hidden' training areas. This training area wasn't so much as hidden as it was abandoned. It was one of the many training area's that had been demolished by the Kyuubi rampaging throughout the outer layers of the village and no one had ever come back to clean it up. Thus when Naruto had stumbled upon it one day he decided to make it his. He had cleaned up all of the debris in the area, picked up all of the discarded weapons and equipment that seemed to be there in abundance and good shape, and had set up various training dummy's and other things to make it a proper training ground. It had taken him nearly two years but he could say that it had come together nicely. He had brought Shino here not long into their friendship because he felt he just had to share it with someone and why not his first friend his own age. He remembered how they became friends and couldn't help but laugh a little about it.

**_****Begin Flashback****_**

_ Naruto had been halfway listening to what Iruka was saying about the Second Hokage's sacrifice and reading his notes from his anatomy lesson for his test with Riku later today when he felt like his eardrums had shattered._

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAH! HELP MEEEE! IT'S TRYING TO KILL ME!"_

_ Frowning Naruto and everyone else had turned to stare at Sakura who sat frozen in her seat, eyes wide, and pupils dilated. You would have thought she had seen a ghost because she was so pale and paralyzed with fear. When everyone turned around to see what she was staring at a few more girls in the class screamed which caused the object of their scrutiny to rear up on its back legs and spread its huge fangs. Naruto recognized the creature immediately and hurriedly reached into his backpack and brought out a specimen jar never noticing the attention he was getting from a certain trench coat wearing bespectacled boy._

_ Before Iruka could protest and the others could think of what to do Naruto had leaped completely over Sakura and had pushed her back out the way towards her friends who immediately started comforting her. The spider reared back once again in the face of what it perceived to be a new danger. Naruto watched the spider warily noting the venom dripping from its fangs and moved swiftly trapping the spider in the jar before it could attack. Naruto swiftly flipped the jar with the spider inside and sealed it off. The spider banged against the container and kept trying to bite its way out without any success._

_ Everyone watched in a sort of stunned silence as Naruto made his way back to his seat eyes riveted to his new little capture. As the rest of the class seemed to calm down and resume their seats Iruka had instructed Mizuki to take Sakura to the school clinic to be checked on since she still seemed out of it and turned his attention to a student that he at one point thought would be a problem but had turned out to be the exact opposite. _

_ "Naruto that's a very dangerous spider. You can't keep it as a pet you know, bring it here and I'll get rid of it so that we can continue the lesson." He watched as the blonde looked up at him with a severe frown on his face._

_ "No offense Iruka-sensei but this spider didn't do anything wrong so I don't see the point in killing it" which caused all of Sakura's friend to react and start yelling at him and calling him stupid. Several of the girls pointed out that the spider had readied itself to attack and was getting ready to kill their friend._

_ "First of all when you're suddenly confronted by something much larger than you that is screaming at you wouldn't you be ready to defend yourself as well? It was the spider's natural instinct to react to what it perceived to be a danger to itself. Look at him now does he seem like some vicious killer." Sure as day Naruto pointed to the now rather docile spider that seemed to be content to rest in its jar prison for now occasionally tapping the glass with one leg._

_ "He deserves to live just like any other creature besides I'm not keeping him as a pet I'm taking him to the hospital." The blonde glared at the girl who had spoken out causing her to lower herself so that she could try to escape his gaze. Iruka had to admit he was intrigued now the boy had presented a logical explanation for the spider's reaction but he was still curious why the boy was taking it to the hospital but Shino had spoken up before he could._

_ "And why are you bringing it to the hospital Uzumaki-san?" everyone had turned to look at the soft spoken Aburame heir. It wasn't often that the boy spoke and usually he would only speak to their senseis if he had been asked a direct question but never to ask a question of his own least of all to one of them._

_ "Oh that's easy this spider here is known as the Konoha Wandering Spider. A very rare species that's native here but can survive in other climates around the elemental nations. Their venom is very lethal and even the smallest of doses delivered by these fangs has been known to cause death in the unexpected. So I'm bringing to the hospital where they will be able to try and make an antivenin which can help people who have been or will be bitten by one of his relatives and it's another reason why he should remain alive." Shino merely nodded while his classmates gave him a much more calculating look. While Naruto never failed a test he never did make the top marks but he had just shown an in-depth knowledge of something none other than Shino truly had any idea about._

_ After class continued and then ended for the day Naruto was surprised when Shino had asked to walk with him to the hospital. By the time they had arrived to the hospital Naruto and Shino had discussed a lot about their shared passion in entomology which surprised Shino. Naruto didn't freak out when Shino had shown him his kikaichu and had questioned him about what it was like having insects living inside of him. Naruto and Shino then watched as Megumi had shown them how she extracted the venom from the spider and made an experimental antivenin. By the time Naruto had walked Shino back to his compound the Aburame had invited him to come tomorrow to his home to talk more on entomology. _

**_****Flashback Ends****_**

Ever since that day Naruto and Shino had been best friends. Naruto would often spend nights over at the Aburame compound. They would often partner up for projects and just hang out and talk. Shino would come around the hospital from time to time with Naruto just observing what the blonde would do and had gotten to know a few of the people Naruto considered his family. Today they had decided to train a bit and then they would grab lunch and go bug hunting again. Currently they had just finished sparring when Naruto remembered something he wanted to talk to his friend about.

"Hey Shino, so yesterday I was in the library when I came across something very interesting in the old history books." The Aburame heir was too tired and worn out to properly get up and look at his friend so he merely turned his head to look at Naruto before he nodded. Naruto knew Shino truly didn't like to talk much but he understood the boy's body language.

"Yeah so in the history book I found, it said that there was once a Village Hidden in the Whirlpools. The strangest thing is that the it was said to have been destroyed during a war thanks to combination efforts of a few villages. The spiral that all Konoha shinobi wear was the symbol of the clan who founded that village. The Uzumaki clan specifically." He stared up into the air while he said that a look of wistfulness and sense of pride knowing that people who shared his name had once been a part of some type of village. Shino could tell his friend was intrigued by the information he had found.

"Astounding. Do you wish to pursue deeper into this information you have found?" he watched as the blonde simply nodded before he thought about it. "If the information you read was correct the best thing to do would be to discuss this with someone older who could shed more light on this conundrum. Did the book have any other information?"

Naruto paused in thought thinking about all he had read on the section that had dealt with that particular village. "Well yes, it said that the villages that attacked had feared the prowess in the Sealing Arts. This makes me wonder which one of my parents was an Uzumaki, it makes me curious if this is truly my clan or did I just get this name by random chance."

Shino nodded in agreement. He knew how much finding out about his family meant to the blonde. So far they hadn't truly had any luck trying to find out who his parents were. The Hokage wouldn't tell him neither would those he lived near. Shino had asked his own father once but both he and his mother wouldn't give him any information.

While they sat there in contemplation they never noticed a pair of eyes watching them from the shadows. As the boys got up and started making their way back towards the village the figure watched them both until they were out of its sights before slinking back into the shadows and taking off in the opposite direction from which it came.

Once Naruto and Shino had eaten back at the Aburame Compound they set off again to go bug hunting. Naruto was hunting for new specimens that he could use in making more antidotes, poisons, and curatives. Shino was hunting to diversify his own colony which he had a few successes with due to the help of his new friend who wasn't at all squeamish about Shino and his abilities.

After about two hours of searching the boys were on their way back. Naruto had found a tiny beetle whose scales and bite could cause paralysis but after examining it he concluded it wasn't anything he didn't already have enough of and gave it to Shino who was graceful and had caught a beautiful butterfly whose wings and body seemed to blend in with any surface it landed upon which made it very difficult for the two to capture but they did. As they were walking back something pricked at the edge of Naruto's senses as he grabbed Shino and moved them behind a tree just as three kunai embedded the tree that Shino had been walking towards. Naruto eyed the position of the kunai and figured that had they hit his friend they would have pierced his head, throat, and heart causing almost instant death, both boys were on high alert now and Naruto spread his sensory ability out as far as he could and got worried.

"Shino we're seriously outnumbered here. Do you think you could send a few kikaichu to your dad for help?" he whispered at the stoic boy who nodded before releasing a few of his insects as Naruto thought of what they could do. "From what I can sense there are like 7 of them surrounding us. I don't know what their skill levels are so I think our best bet would be to stall as long as we can without overly exposing ourselves."

"Correct. Best to fight with guerilla tactics and hit and runs to keep them away from us and discourage them from coming at us all at once." The blonde nodded before reaching into his pouch and wrapping kunai in explosive notes while using his sensing ability to throw them where he sensed the hidden people to be." Shino let out a few insects as Naruto then activated a smoke bomb as the kunai reached their targets. He and Shino didn't waste any time in moving towards the village. Naruto cursed as he sensed all seven coming at them from behind. Reaching into his pouch Naruto fingered another smoke bomb before whispering to his friend who nodded. Sure enough two of the seven put on a burst of speed and appeared in front of the two academy students. Naruto didn't hesitate as he threw the smoke bomb which engulfed the two who had come at them with swords raised.

Shino and Naruto ran through the cloud faces covered with their sleeves before continuing to run. The two shinobi were on the ground writhing in agony as their comrades jumped over them still in pursuit of the two boys. Naruto could sense the others catching up with them and nodded to Shino once again who seemingly understood. Shino didn't waste any time before flipping through hand seals and using his chakra to shape his jutsu. Once again Naruto pulled out his last smoke bomb and engulfed their area. Already weary of the last smoke bomb they shinobi halted their ground pursuit and took the trees in search of their targets. They noticed two sets of footprints heading in opposite directions and decided to split up and follow both.

*****THE FIRST GROUP*****

Coming down in front of the two boys they had caught up with they drew their swords and charged. Shino immediately ducked under one sword swing only to be kicked by another. As he slammed up against a tree he could see that Naruto's opponent was aiming to merely incapacitate him not kill him unlike his opponents. Shino spun out of the way of the sword stab and as it sunk into the wood spun again with all his strength catching the shinobi off balance and roundhouse kicked him in the face. He couldn't revel in his small victory as he had to pivot to avoid another sword swipe. And back flip to avoid another slash from the same sword. Managing to put some distance between the two of them Shino drew four kunai and threw them at the masked shinobi who automatically brought his sword up to block them but didn't count on the kunai exploding blasting him backwards. A startled cry caught the Aburame's attention as he turned to see his friend knocked out courtesy of a vicious uppercut. As the masked shinobi picked the blonde up and threw him over his shoulder Shino immediately rushed to his aid.

Before the Aburame could get their his two opponents appeared in front of and behind him simultaneously sliding their blades through his ribs into his heart. The two masked shinobi watched in silence and without care as the life in the young Aburame's eyes faded out. The three shinobi were about to report their successful capture of their target and the death of the other when both bodies burst into two dense clouds of black and brown that immediately swarmed them. The kikaichu were vicious as the black ones drained the chakra of their victims the brown ones began burrowing themselves into the flesh of their victims.

The masked shinobi couldn't even scream as the insects drained them and invaded them. By the time the insects had finished and began flying towards their master the three shinobi were on the ground lifeless due to all their chakra being eaten and the abundance of poison in their system. A single figure jumped down from the trees observing the bodies of the men before setting them on fire and erasing all evidence of their presence and leaving.

******WITH GROUP TWO******

Naruto and Shino had gotten a little bit of a distance between them and the group and whipped out three vials from his medical pouch before mixing them together and putting the concoction into one of his empty bomb shells. Nodding to his friend who was bit pale and sweaty due to the amount of chakra and kikaichu he had dished out. Putting his friend on his back he started running again. Opening his senses he felt their pursers split into two groups with the larger group going towards their clones. Breathing a slightly more relieved sigh he focused on the other two that were gaining on them rapidly. Knowing he wouldn't make it to the gates in time. He laid his friend out behind some bushes and ran out and set up one small trap before jumping backwards and waiting. He was banking on Shino's kikaichu reaching his father and help coming before long. He just needed to stall until that time. Soon enough two black masked figures jumped down out of the trees.

He could see them looking around for his friend and knew that if they investigated too thoroughly they would find and possibly kill his friend. He had to keep their attention focused on him, he slowly reached into his weapon pouch gripping the handles on a few kunai.

"It's too late he's gone ahead to get help! He'll be back with a bunch of ninja so I suggest you leave now!" he could see that one was focused on him but the other one kept looking around not paying him any attention. Naruto gritted his teeth, he wouldn't let them find Shino the boy had already overextended himself to get the rest of the pursuers off their tail he could at least keep these two occupied. Flinging the kunai swiftly and silently enhanced with some of his chakra he targeted the one looking away. The one eyeing him was the first to react and was about to block the kunai before one landed at his feet and exploded sending him into the air where he flipped and landed on a branch. The second one started deflecting the kunai and jumped out of the range of a fist from Naruto. He retaliated by kicking out at the blonde catching him in the chest. Stumbling back Naruto pivoted on his foot dodging another kick before grabbing the outstretched limb and bringing his elbow down hard hitting the knee and snapping it before flowing smoothly into a jump twisting in mid air and landing a double heel kick to the chest of his assailant. Landing on the ground the blond immediately swiveled to the left to avoid the hell drop from the first one and lashed out with a quick jab to the shoulder and jumped back when the shinobi swung his sword at him. With his senses on full alert Naruto back flipped over the sword strike that would have pierced his stomach and landed with both hands on the assailant's shoulder before he could react he swung down slamming his heels into the lower back and using the momentum to roll backwards gripping the shoulders tightly and throwing the ninja over head first into the ground and was rewarded with two pops from the shoulders indicating the shoulders were out of the sockets and his lower spine would prevent him from getting up anytime soon. Turning his attention and senses back to the other ninja he screamed in horror seeing his friend on the ground and the shinobi getting ready to thrust a kunai in his throat.

"**NOOOOOOOO!**" Pure power burst out from Naruto as a ball of glowing blue energy launched itself with frightening speed at the shinobi and impacted him full force. Naruto watched in awe and slight fear as the shinobi was sent flying so fast he was merely there one second and gone the next. He crashed through at least five trees before slamming into a boulder with his head bent at a very unnatural angle. Naruto could only gaze at himself and the glowing blue aura that surrounded him. He had known already that there was something in him due to the talks he had with Riku and the others but he never expected this. Using his sensing ability he checked to see if there was anyone else and was shocked at the amount of distance he could sense. He felt two presences much further away deeper in the woods that seemed to be coming their way not wanting to stick around he made his way over to his friend just as a dense cloud of insects covered him. Shino stood up groggily but feeling much more rejuvenated thanks to his kikaichu coming back filling up his chakra stores and raised an eyebrow at the glowing blue aura that shone around Naruto.

"I don't know either but I know it let me kick some ass! Come on I sense some people coming this way and I don't want to stick around to see if they're an enemy!" Wasting no time the two friends began running and making their way back to the village. Suddenly Naruto sensed a presence above them and pushed Shino out of the way as the shinobi crashed down where they had just been. Shino immediately sent out a swarm of insects towards the shinobi who ran through seals and cupped his mouth. Naruto recognized that stance and knew that the man was about to use a fire jutsu. Going off adrenaline and his instincts Naruto's body pulsed blue as he launched another ball of blue energy at the man which pulled the stunned shinobi clean off his feet and hurtling backwards towards Naruto who ducked and watched as the man suddenly stopped floating and crashed to the ground. Naruto was about to back away but the shinobi was a lot faster and grabbed a hold of him by the neck cutting off his air supply and picking him up off the ground. Shino's kikaichu were hovering waiting on the command but he worried if he acted the man would kill Naruto just to spite him. Naruto knew he was running low on air but he had one last trick as he ran through a swift set of seals and breathed out a cloud of black and purple smoke directly onto the ninja who dropped him immediately as Naruto glowed blue once again and launched another blast that sent the man flying backwards into a tree. Not wasting any time the boy lobbed his last bomb over the shinobi.

Shino watched as a combination of acid, poison, and venom ate away at the shinobi who didn't even scream as he was eaten away at the chemical mixture. Shino was worried though his kikaichu should have reached his father by now. Something was wrong he looked up to his glowing friend who clearly came to the same conclusion as they both took off towards the village. Naruto was still glowing and his senses picked up the same two shinobi that he sensed before had been joined by a much larger group and was heading their way. Naruto knew they still had a good teen minutes before they reached the gates and that was more than enough time for those ninja to catch up to them. He had only one idea he thought would get them out of the mess they were in.

"Shino jump on my back!" As a testament to their friendship Shino did not hesitate before smoothly jumping on his back as Naruto once again tapped into the mysterious energy he had been graced with and used it to direct it towards his feet. Praying that his gamble would pay off the blonde unleashed his power and was rewarded with a huge boost as he and Shino sped throughout the forest in a blurry blue streak. Sensing the shinobi getting further and further away Naruto kept using burst of energy to propel them forward until they could see the village gates. Then Naruto realized he didn't exactly know how to stop as they crashed into the gate with tremendous force which caused Naruto to fall backwards. Shino was swift enough to get off his back and look down at his friend forehead crinkled in worry as he simultaneously sent out more kikaichu and signaled to the gate guards for help.

"At least we got away" was all the blonde could say before he passed out from exhaustion and a head first collision into the wall.

*****Doctor Uzumaki*****

Naruto awoke to bright lights and a pounding headache. Glancing up he found he at least wasn't in the hospital but in his own bedroom at his apartment. Naruto glared at the persistent beam of sunlight that snuck its way through the tiny gap in his curtains and directly onto his face. Getting up he started moving towards the door and out to the rest of his apartment. Surprisingly when he opened the door the smell of food greeted his nose. As he walked down the hall and into his kitchen he noticed that Riku was at the stove cooking while Retsu was sitting at the breakfast bar drinking a cup of tea. They both turned to him as walked through the archway.

"Well good morning you trouble magnet. How are you feeling?" Retsu was the first to greet him and began checking him over and laying a glowing green hand over his forehead easing his pain away. Smiling at her gratefully he took a seat at the breakfast bar just as Riku was putting a plate in front of him.

"I'm much better now." He took a few bites of his food closing his eyes and savoring the taste. He loved when Riku cooked it was amazing. If the man wasn't such an amazing doctor he should have went into the restaurant business.

"So we've heard about everything that happened from Shino…" Riku trailed off letting Naruto steer the conversation. The blonde appreciated the gesture and began telling them everything he knew about what happened. Retsu and Riku both nodded having heard almost the same story from Shino yesterday. Then Naruto came to the most interesting part his new abilities.

"Suddenly it felt like something in me just burst free and before I knew it I was glowing blue! It wasn't a warm blue like chakra but more a cold type of blue and when I threw it at the guy he went FLYING! It was an impact shot he had to have flown at least ten meters with such force! And then I did the reverse with another guy I struck him with another blast of energy that lifted him completely off his feet and even floated him high before he crashed to the ground! Even more when I'm 'powered up' my sensing ability range gets HUGE!" the blonde was talking a mile a minute about his new abilities and both had to admit they were very intrigued with everything they had been hearing so far.

"I wonder if this is a kekkei genkai from my family" both stiffened at the whisper of the child they had grown to love. Retsu knew then with his newfound abilities he would be hard to placate with learning more about his family. She had never been in agreement with keeping the boy's lineage a secret from him but it wasn't her choice to make. She hoped though that the Hokage would at least tell him about his mother. She looked on as Riku decided to talk more with the blonde.

"Okay well since you've unlocked within yourself a special ability we will test out tomorrow okay? We need to see exactly what it's doing not just outside your body but inside. Also I have to tell you the bad news kid. Although there was plenty evidence of a struggle and fight none of the missing ninja were found." At the mention of the ninja that attacked them Naruto finally pieced together in his head what he had just done. He had killed three men, the revelation hit him deep and before either Retsu or Riku could react he was throwing up.

Retsu immediately knew by the look of abject horror on his face that Naruto truly remembered what he had done yesterday. Despite all the death he had seen occur at the hospital it still doesn't prepare one for the time when it is you taking a life. She knew now more than ever she would need to keep an eye on Naruto. He would most likely have nightmares for a few days and think terribly of himself just like his mother did when she had her first kill and even more she was going to be on the lookout. She was no fool she had a pretty good idea of who was behind the attack but until she had solid proof there was nothing she could do. She simply held the child as he cried and nodded to Riku letting him know she would handle this. As Riku made his way out the door Retsu allowed the boy to cry and get all his feelings out.

"I know right now you may not believe me Naruto but you did nothing wrong. You did what you had to do protect not only yourself but your friend. I won't lie and say that things will get easier for you but it this in the long term will help you. As a future combat medic you will have to deal out death as well as save others from embracing that eternal slumber. You are not a monster Naruto never believe that." She held onto to the young child as he stopped crying and gave her a hug to convey his thanks.

"I'm sorry for getting you all wet it's just I didn't expect to be so sad over killing someone who was trying to kill me. I'm supposed to be a shinobi in training and I couldn't handle a kill without crying and feeling sorry for myself." Retsu gently took a hold of his chin and made him stare directly in her eyes.

"Naruto shinobi are humans and we have feelings. Sure shinobi kill each other all the time but the fact that you can feel something shows that you have not lost your humanity. Trust me when you can kill indiscriminately and not feel a thing you are headed to a dark and dangerous place Naruto. It's a place few rarely return from it's the place where true monsters of the world lie. Never ignore your feelings Naruto for it is them that will help keep you sane in this world of murder and death." Naruto felt a shiver run down his spine as he glanced at Retsu whose eyes had taken on a far away and glazed look. Shaking his head free of thoughts he decided to shower and relax for the rest of his day since it was too late for him to head to the Academy and Retsu had already told him he wouldn't be reporting to the hospital until they needed to do some tests on him. As he stood under the shower he closed his eyes and felt around his chakra network. He could visualize his regular chakra a light blue flowing smoothly like a stream, usually he would only feel and see this chakra but not he saw much more. Although his chakra was abundant his new energy seemed to match or even be of much higher quantity. It was beautiful to watch. Unlike his chakra that flowed so smoothly, his new energy dark blue and black flowed strongly like a powerful river and it fascinating to see how his new energy was slowly spreading out and mixing itself with his regular chakra in places helping to smooth it out even more. Then he sensed something else, something dark, something old, something filled with malice, a deep red chakra that flowed around his navel. Using his sensory ability unconsciously channeling his new energy he was able to see the violent red energy being sucked into something bit by bit and being shoved into his own chakra stream and immediately being smoothed out by his new energy. Naruto was stunned, shocked, and very worried.

When he had studied up on certain kekkei genkai he discovered it wasn't unusual for there to be a second source of energy their bloodline draws upon, but he had never heard of their being a third chakra source in one person. Gazing closer at it he came out of his self induced trance and glanced down at his stomach. His eyes widened in disbelief as he gazed at what was on his body. Suddenly everything seemed to make sense the hateful glares, the names he was called, his own birthday. Too much was coming together and apart in his mind, his world was shattering apart and pulling itself together all at one time. It was too much he started hyperventilating and was overwhelmed and released a pulse of energy that had him falling down unconscious.

Retsu was sitting down in the living room enjoying another cup of tea when she first felt the pulse of chakra and then heard a loud crash. Not wasting any time and not caring if Naruto was decent or not the older woman burst through his bedroom and headed towards his bathroom. She gasped as she found him lying on the floor and as she turned him over she caught a glimpse of the complex seal on his stomach that was fading away. She couldn't draw any conclusions but she knew when he awoke he would have plenty of questions for them all and she for one hoped he wouldn't hate them all for it.

*****Doctor Uzumaki*****

Well that about wraps it up for this chapter! Sorry it took so long but I had some things to deal with in my personal life. Right now I have about two more chapter dedicated to this time in Naruto's life where we learn more about his life as a trainee, his new powers, what he's learned so far, and other important background information I want to give to y'all before we head to the meat of him becoming a genin, his team assignment, and his missions. If you think you know where the inspiration for his powers come from and what they're called be sure to say so in the reviews


	3. Trainee-Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any series in which some of these ideas come from!**

**Hello sorry it took so long for this chapter to come about I have been super duper busy with work and school but a promise is a promise so here is this week's update! Thank you for pointing out a plot hole that was in the last chapter! I plan on going back and tweaking that chapter soon to cover that up! **

**Also this is the chapter in which Naruto's Special Chakra Power will be revealed! It isn't something I have ever seen used before so hopefully it's as original as I hope! I have big plans for it in the future. Hope you all enjoy this new chapter of Doctor Uzumaki.**

*******DOCTOR UZUMAKI*******

**END OF TRAINEE YEARS- PART TWO**

It was the sound of running water that made him wake up. Naruto blinked his eyes rapidly trying to clear his blurry vision while trying to sit up. Once he began to get his bearing his eyes took in his surroundings, his ears listened to the sounds around him, as his nose took in the smells that seemed to be in abundance around him. He noticed that he seemed to be in a huge forest that he had never seen before in the village. The trees had a black color to their bark that didn't seem at all natural to him and looking upwards he saw the leaves of the trees all in varying shades of blue. Some were a light pale blue up to a dark blue that looked almost the same color as the bark. The grass that he had been laying on was green at the bottom but purple at its tips, even the flowers were something he had never seen before which was a worrying sign due to all the lessons he had had over the years with plants. He didn't recognize one thing about the area he had found himself in and was beginning to worry a bit. He couldn't remember how he had gotten here but it was clear that he was no longer in Konoha or the Fire Nation for that matter.

Getting up he took stock of everything he had on himself and wanted to scream in frustration realizing he had nothing on him. He was stuck in a foreign land, no remembrance of how he had gotten there, no knowledge of where he was and weaponless. His situation looked extremely unfavorable but things weren't adding up to him. If he had been abducted where were his captors? Why wasn't he bound to make sure he couldn't escape? A dozen thoughts were running through his mind before he decided to try and sense his captors. They might have left him weaponless but he still had skills he could rely upon. Keeping his other sense open in case he was attacked Naruto called upon his sensory ability and slowly began feeling outward to check for any chakra source. His eyes popped open when he was able to decipher the information his sensory ability was relaying to him. From what he was feeling everything around him were constructs made of pure chakra, even his own body was a pure chakra construct. The most baffling part was that it wasn't just any chakra it was all his chakra making it up. Everything was a facet of his power and as he delved deeper with his sensory ability he found varying nuances in the chakra making up every construct. His body and almost all of the grass and flowers were made up of his chakra which was why the glowed green or more green than blue to his mind's eye. The trees on the other hand and their leaves were made up of his 'extra' energy as he liked to call it. The green and blue energies mingled seamlessly flowing easily and supporting the other in a symbiotic relationship that was astonishing and beautiful to watch.

While delving deeper though something caught his attention. The roots of the trees were all gravitating towards one central location and as his mind's eye revealed more and more of the picture of the energy he began to remember more and more of how he had come to be where he was. Following the path of the roots with his eyes closed he got closer and closer to the area where they all clustered at. He began to remember looking at his core and his chakra pathways while he was in the shower. He ducked under a few branches and began to have to weave in and out of the dense cluster of roots, vines, branches, and trees that seemed to grow thicker and denser as he made his way closer to the area. He could start to make out a slight orange type of glow as he got closer.

He remembered looking deeper than he had ever done before at his chakra and finding a huge cluster of red energy that seemed to be embattled or trapped with the black and blue energy. Then opening his eyes and glancing down where he could see on his physical body a huge glowing seal before blackness claimed his vision. As he finally arrived at the vicinity of the glowing energy he could tell it was no longer glowing orange but a deep dark red that reminded him of blood. He hadn't noticed at first but the closer he had gotten to this area the lower and lower his path had gotten till he was certain he was almost underground. He could see before him a cave and he could tell that the red energy was inside. He literally had to squeeze himself in between the thick branches that seemed to be vibrating with power and radiating an eerie black and blue glow just to get inside. Steeling himself for what he suspected would be up ahead he began his trek deeper into what he was sure now was his mindscape. Taking note that he couldn't see an ounce of surface that wasn't covered by the black roots and glowing blue vines he made his trek deeper and deeper watching as the plant life seemed to pulse stronger and stronger the closer he got to his destination. He had a fork in the tunnel and his brow wrinkled in confusion. If what he suspected was true then it should have lead into one location. Deciding to ponder on that oddity for later he turned to his left where he could see the glowing pulsing power of the red chakra coming from. Steeling himself, and clenching his hands into balled fist that went white at the knuckles he slowly began his trek deeper into his mind hoping that his thoughts weren't true but feeling he knew what he was about to come face to face with.

*******DOCTOR UZUMAKI*******

Retsu hadn't wasted anytime in making the blonde decent before immediately picking up his unresponsive body and making her way towards the hospital. She knew that the others would most likely already be there but she knew one more person that needed to be present especially if the little blonde had realized what she feared. The Hokage would have to be the one to answer his questions if he was truly in his mindscape. She had never agreed to keeping that bit of information away from him and she tried to tell the aging Hokage to tell him because she feared what the boy would feel if he discovered on his own or worst someone else who had a less than favorable view of him told him. Thinking quickly she put the blonde in one arm before biting her thumb and running through a series of one handed hand seals in a blur and sticking he hand upwards.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu! Minazuki!" she yelled out before a tiny plume of smoke covered a large area above her. As the smoke cleared a tiny little green manta ray like creature appeared before her. The small little creature let out a cry of alarm noticing the limp blonde in her arms before it hovered over him and connected one of its antennae to the boy and glowed green trying to heal the child. Its other antennae wrapped itself around its summoner's wrist and opened its mind to her instructions.

_*Minazuki! It's not going to help him he is stuck in his mindscape right now! I believe that what we feared would happen is happening now! I need you to go to the Hokage and tell him to meet us at the Hospital in the containment ward. Hurry my friend!*_

_*I shall do as you command Lady Retsu*_ it always surprised her to hear the deep voice of Minazuki. Despite having been partners for years Minazuki rarely liked to speak whether out loud or telepathically, for him to do so truly showed how quickly he had taken to the young blonde that had fallen into their hospital family's care. Detaching his antennae the green manta flew off in a blur towards the Hokage tower as she picked up speed once again and continued on to her destination. In seemingly no time she had made it to the hospital and signaled to the nurse on duty to get the usual crew that took care of any Naruto related emergencies and took him up to the containment ward. She wasn't under any assumption that she knew what would happen and it was better to be safe rather than sorry.

As she burst through the door she found most of the staff from Naruto's first visit ready and prepping for anything that they thought could happen. Ryuuken and Megumi were setting up containment seals and other seals to repress and heal while Riku was making sure all the equipment was in working order. She laid him on the bed and just as she was pulling away she saw the glow of the seal get stronger and stronger through the shirt she put on him. She swore grabbing the attention of everyone else who gasped at the seal's intensity before activating all the seal arrays just as Minazuki flew through the door with the Hokage behind him. Sarutobi took one glance at his surrogate grandson on the bed before ordering those present to take up places on the giant seal array on the floor and prepare for containment.

*******DOCTOR UZUMAKI*******

The deeper Naruto got he began to feel two very distinct and different ways. The red energy felt very oppressive, malicious, and heavy. It was powerful and if whom he thought the power belonged to was behind it then it fit very well with the statements made at the time it appeared. The blue and black energy on the other hand that came from the roots and vines of the trees was cold in comparison, but very light which gave him the feeling of almost weightlessness but just as strong as the red energy. Coming closer the different powers battled tirelessly but the blue was relentless in its efforts to drive back that of the red energy. As he walked around the last corner he found himself in a giant cave. Here the roots were much bigger than he had ever seen them. They were in constant motion, climbing over each other, burrowing it seemed even deeper as if anchoring themselves, every square inch of the cave was covered in plant life from roots, to vines, to flowers, as far as his eyes could see each pulsing strongly with blue or black energy except one part. As he leaned back to take in the whole picture he could see an ornate gold cage which was being held up above and below by the powerful black roots. The roots had covered a great deal of the golden cage except for what seemed to be the front of it. As he examined the cage he got a bit closer watching as the glowing from the cage suddenly stopped and two great huge eyes seemed to appear out of the darkness. He halted not wanting to get any closer but eyes stuck on the cage.

From the shadows emerged to humanoid hands in a deep crimson color attached to a vulpine body that seemed to melt out of the shadows of its cage. The giant muzzle that held a sadistic grin and sharp fangs appeared out of the darkness before the beast stood in all its majestic glory before its jailer. Naruto's breaths were coming rapidly, his mind seemingly shattering and coming back together in rapid succession. He worst fears, his nightmare, his hunch had been correct for there was nothing else in the world that was described in such terrifyingly detail in Konoha than the appearance of the creature before him. Its nine tails seemed to move like snakes with minds of their own as jailer and prisoners eyes met for the first time. Naruto wanted to scream in denial and rage that it was all an illusion but he knew deep down without a doubt what this being was and that it was somehow inside of him.

"Kyuubi No Kitsune" no sooner had he uttered those words that the beast snarled and roared unleashing a huge torrent of crimson energy that seemed to rush itself towards it's jailer with speeds Naruto knew he couldn't outrun. The young blonde stared in horror as his feet refused to move, as his worst fear rooted him in place in sheer terror, as the crimson energy sped towards him Naruto couldn't help but wonder if this was how his life would end, taken out by the very beast that had been imprisoned inside him. Millimeters before it touched him everything went white as the young blonde cried out.

*******DOCTOR UZUMAKI*******

They had just put up the containment field when Naruto began to arch violently off the bed surrounded in a wash of green, blue, black, and red chakra. The varying chakra seemed to battle each other violent as more and more red chakra began to leak from the seal upon the boy's abdomen but the blue and black energy wasted no time in lashing out and chaining down the red energy even more determined than the crimson chakra could try to escape. The green chakra seemed to act as a support to the black and blue chakra energies which succeeded to lash out and lock down the crimson chakra. The containment seal on the floor flared as they all added more of their chakra to the array which seemed to aid the black and blue energies in leashing the crimson chakra.

They really couldn't do much but continue to hold the array as the energies clashed back and forth before the blue and black seemingly blanked out leaving the crimson chakra to form the face of the fox over his navel which roared without sound seemingly in victory before Naruto's entire body glowed ethereal in blue and black energy that grasped the crimson energy with force and began dragging it with seemingly no effort back into his body. The wisp of ethereal energy pulsed around the room giving those present a sense of almost weightlessness. They didn't move from their positions seeing as how the seal was still glowing brightly. It glowed for only about three more minutes before it faded away completely. Minazuki who was the only one not feeding it's chakra into the seal array floated from underneath the bed and attached it's antennae to the blonde's forehead and begun feeding him healing chakra into his mind to aid the blonde in healing what might have been damaged from the Kyuubi's chakra and escape attempt.

With the summon healing their charge they began deactivating the seal arrays except the healing and privacy ones carefully. By the time they finished they had all started making their way towards Naruto who was lying shockingly still while Minazuki hovered over him still sending him healing chakra. They all knew now they had to wait on the blonde to wake up and demand answers that some thought had been long overdue and others wish they still didn't have to reveal.

*******DOCTOR UZUMAKI*******

Naruto blinked and gasped as his eyes took in the sight before him. A literal wall of branches and vines had sprouted up in front of him and began to absorb the crimson chakra that had been seconds from engulfing him. He watched fascinated as the plants all pulsed brightly with blue and black energy the more the crimson energy began to rage against it. Stepping back some he took notice of a large pressure that was getting harder and harder to ignore. It felt like the life was being choked out of him and before he knew it the red energy seemed to have tripled in strength.

He heard the roar of the Kyuubi which shook him out of his stupor as he turned and tried to run. He could hear the creaking of the wood and glanced over his shoulder to see the plants bulging and bending inwards because of the onslaught of power that the demon was dishing out. He turned and picked up speed just as the wood seemed to give way. Naruto watched in horror as the roots, vines, and flowers all seem to lose a good bit of their glow as the red chakra flowed like a river whose dam had been destroyed. Before he knew it the Kyuubi had let out a malicious laugh of victory as the chakra swept him up in its flow.

Naruto could literally feel the wrongness of the chakra that seemed to try and ingrain itself within his psyche. His chakra construct body lashed out with its own green chakra trying to fight off the invasive red power. Naruto could feel himself start to falter as the sheer ancient power and malice of the Kyuubi's inexhaustible chakra seemed to try and worm itself into his regular chakra. Naruto could literally hear the how of victory of the fox as it began to try and dominate him before he realized that the Kyuubi was in HIS mindscape, it was trying to take over HIS body, and despite his fear of it he couldn't let it escape. Using all his power he sent his chakra into the ground and found the source of his blue and black energy and called it forth.

Roots, vines, flowers, and plants of all kind burst forth out the ground of his mindscape and glowed with brighter than he had ever seen before and lashed out with a vengeance against the Kyuubi's power. Attacking with fierce determination Naruto began directing the power to first push back the power then start containing it. Naruto never noticed his eyes had turned completely blue and black and glowed fiercer than anything else as he body was alight with power. Walking back towards the cage the energy blasted and contained to Kyuubi's power, absorbing it, before growing in power and turning it's renewed strength against the malicious crimson chakra.

Naruto watched in awe as more plants sprouted from the ground to aid in containing the beasts' power. As the glowing boy walked closer and closer to the cage he could see the Kyuubi struggling to keep feeding more chakra to combat his own power. As the last of the red energy was contained to the cage he glanced around at this mindscape and saw it was slowly repairing itself from the damage the demon had inflicted upon him. Narrowing his eyes he gazed at the unrepentant stare of the demon sealed inside of him. His anger spiked at the nonchalant attitude the fox displayed in its attempts to hurt him and escape and his energy surrounding him glowed even brighter in response. Before he could lash out at the demon it interrupted him.

"Another accursed Uzumaki. For the first time since I was sealed in you I awoke to find myself in a vessel seemingly ill suited to truly contain me. Lo and behold you and that damnable special chakra have succeeded in impeding my eventual release but rest assured I will be free of you foolish boy it is only a matter of time!" the demon roared lashing out again with a wave of crimson chakra that was quickly absorbed before a blast of blue energy lashed back at the angry demon. The blonde waited before speaking, the beast had said something about Uzumaki.

"What do you know of any Uzumaki demon?" the demon merely gazed at him before smirking darkly at him. Naruto knew to be on his toes, this was a beast older than most shinobi nations itself, sealed or not it wasn't to be underestimated as it had shown before.

"Oh I know plenty foolish little boy, more than you could imagine. But why not ask those who say they love you. Surely they know of the clan you speak of unless of course they are like the rest and don't fully trust you. They see you just like the others don't be fooled! They see you as a weapon! Why else would they take the time to train you boy? Why else would they befriend you? So you would be loyal to their village, so that you would fight for them, and yet they know of your heritage and hide it from you!" the demon watched as it's words seemed to penetrate deep into the boy's conscious. He had viewed a few of the boys' memory and knew which fears to prey on. He knew getting the boy to doubt those around him would make him far more susceptible to him. He felt no remorse for the manipulation it wasn't like he wanted to be sealed into the brat.

Naruto realized that the fox had only been speaking what he had been thinking. Surely they all knew who his parents were and yet they never would tell him. To make matters worse he knew they were all around when the Kyuubi had attacked all those years ago. Suddenly their kindness, the lessons, the hugs, all came under question. He shook his head, regardless he knew not to trust what Kyuubi was telling him. He wasn't under any illusions the beast would tell him these things to help him especially not after that daring escape attempt it just tried. He was about to press for more details from the demon when he could feel a tugging on his consciousness. Allowing himself to glare at the demon once more he felt as the tugging grew more insistent before it yanked him out of his mindscape.

******DOCTOR UZUMAKI*******

Naruto awoke slowly taking in everything that his senses could. Opening his eyes they were instantly shut again as the bright light above him had come in focus temporarily blinding him. As his vision cleared his sensory ability alerted him to everyone that was in the room before he could see them. He could sense Riku, Megumi, Ryuuken, Retsu, and the Hokage. He could sense another presence massive in chakra capacity but tiny in size. Fully opening his eyes he looked down on the weight on his chest to find Minazuki sitting atop him. He looked up to those in the room and settled on the Hokage.

Everything seemed as if time had frozen still. No one moved to say or do anything. The only thing moving around was Minazuki who was now hovering over Naruto checking his health and sending healing chakra where he thought was necessary. The Hokage sighed looking all of his age before sitting in the seat next to him. This wasn't the ideal situation that he wanted but he had to deal with it. There was no way to sweep this one under the rug; he could tell just by the look in Naruto's eyes, the boy wanted answers. As he was getting ready to relay the events of how he came to bear the Kyuubi the blonde proved why he was ever so surprising.

"What is the Uzumaki Clan old man? Who were they and why does the Kyuubi know them so well?" Sarutobi turned his head swiftly to stare into blue eyes that were so remnant of his father but that hard stare that he was giving was all of his mother. Deciding that he could at least give the boy this much for all the hell he had endured from the same village he was keeping safe he decided to tell him all about his clan.

"The Uzumaki Clan was once some of the greatest and most feared shinobi in all of the Elemental Nations. They were related to the Senju Clan from which the Shodaime and Nidaime hailed from. In fact in order to seal a more secure alliance between the two Senju Hashirama wed one of your ancestors Uzumaki Mito. Now the Uzumaki Clan despite being our allies did not call Konoha home when it was built. Instead these shinobi decided to build their own hidden village known as Uzushiogakure. Now what made them very special and extremely difficult combatants was their strong life force which caused them to live much longer and healthier lives than just about anyone. They were also known for their special chakra which every Uzumaki had but would often times show up in more mundane ways but there were a select few whose special chakra granted them an ability unlike anything else ever seen." Naruto sat eyes riveted to the Hokage absorbing all that he could of the family he had been wanting to know for so long. He loved those who had become special to him but he had always wanted to know about his family. He wanted to have that connection and he was finally getting it. When the old man began to talk about the special chakra he couldn't help but to remember his mindscape and the energy that he was able to call forth.

"Special abilities like this?" accessing his power seemed a lot easier than it had before as he called forth the abundant source of energy that he had within himself. He glowed a bright blue to the astonishment of those around him. Riku was intrigued, it seemed like whatever had gone on in Naruto's forced slumber had finally settled the last of his special chakra and now he was able to call it forth much easier without having it to be drawn forcefully from his body.

"Quite like that but for every Uzumaki it was special so we wouldn't be able to tell you what your ability does. It is something I am sure will evolve with time and the effort you put into using it. Now the last thing that made the Uzumaki both famous and infamous was their unparalleled skilled in the art of fuinjutsu." Naruto stopped glowing and immediately raised his eyebrows at the aging Fire Shadow.

"Like exploding seals? Storage Seals? Things like that?" he didn't see how fearsome that would be. Sure he knew there were much more powerful seals in the world but those weren't things that could be done on the fly or in battle it took a great deal of time and effort for those seals or seals with extra power to fully be usable in a battle type scenario. The Hokage on the other hand merely shook his head.

"Sure they could do the simple things like that but the Uzumaki were known for their prowess in inventing new seal, finding new formula's, improving what others have made, and using what they called Battle Seals. Your mother for one was a very skilled user of fuinjutsu in battle. While in service of Konoha Kushina was known as the Red Hot Habanera. It's an Uzumaki Clan secret that she entrusted to me in a scroll that only a true Uzumaki could use. I was going to wait awhile before giving it to you but I think you deserve to know more of your clan. I'll be sure to bring it to you when you make it home." the blonde smiled in response. He was finally able to know something of his family. He knew who his mother was now and about her clan. He wanted to know about his father but he wasn't going to push his luck this time. He was just finally able to know something. Now he had a new goal to add to his shinobi training. Since his clan was so well known for their battle seals he would have to start training himself in those and making sure to do his family their due diligence.

"Now the more difficult part in telling you about the Kyuubi. Essentially one can never kill a tailed beast. They are the very embodiment of chakra. Once 'destroyed' they only take more time to reform. What you may not know Naruto is that you were not the first to hold the Kyuubi. You actually were the third Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. So far every Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi has been a member of your Clan. One of your ancestors Mito Uzumaki was the first to hold it. She was the wife of the Shodaime. Her special chakra was a special secret only known to a few. Her vitality was doubly strengthened through her special chakra which allowed for her to live much longer than anyone else from her time and allowed her to seal the Kyuubi even at her advanced age inside herself without any adverse effects. The second Jinchuuriki was none other than your mother Kushina Uzumaki." Naruto gasped but couldn't help but be proud and in awe of his ancestor and his mother. Mito was widely known in shinobi history as the true brains behind the Shodaime. She also devised all of the village security seals single handedly; seals that to this day had kept Konoha safe and sound. He couldn't imagine all she had seen and done and living so long. Then to find out that his mother was a container for the great beast as well was astounding. This made him feel even more connected to his heritage as an Uzumaki and as a son to his mother.

"Kushina was brought in specifically from your village due to her own special chakra. Her special chakra showed itself in the form of glowing golden chains which she could use inside her own core to shackle the Kyuubi and outside to fight her enemies. Your mother also had a very strong vitality for an Uzumaki and was very adept in manipulating chakra and the life force held inside of it. She was also a true seal mistress. Her knowledge in fuinjutsu, her special chakra, and unique style of fighting made her a very infamous shinobi of our ranks. She was a strong woman Naruto who bore the burden of the Kyuubi with untold dignity and character. She never was as happy as the day she found out she was having you though. Sad to say the only thing that weakens the seal of a Jinchuuriki is when she is giving birth. Certain complications arose Naruto during your birth that no one foresaw and the Kyuubi tore itself free from your mother. She truly was an Uzumaki even after having it torn from her, which would normally kill a container; she was able to get up and save you. By the time the Fourth had gotten on the battlefield he had only one option to seal the Kyuubi once again. Your mother couldn't take it back but she gave her life protecting you from the Kyuubi allowing time for the Hokage to seal it within you. It was the will of the Hokage that everyone knew that you were a hero, that because of your everyday sacrifice you held the beast at bay. Unfortunately it didn't work out as well as we all hoped. In their anger and in their grief the people could only see the fox inside of you and not the person you were. Therefore I made it an S-Class secret punishable by death about the circumstances of the Kyuubi being held inside of you."

Naruto absorbed the knowledge of his burden silently. After learning so much about his family and how they were the obviously the best to contain such a massive being he couldn't fault the Hokage for using him in his time of need. He wasn't stupid he knew there was something they weren't telling him. The Hokage had to have known about his mothers' pregnancy considering what she was in accordance to the village but he sensed their relationship was deeper than what he was being told. He knew he looked a lot like the Fourth but he wouldn't press on that issue. There was more to the story about how the Kyuubi got sealed into him but he was satisfied with what he was getting now. Raising a glowing blue hand up in fascination he had a flash of his memory fighting those shinobi. Concentrating he formed the same blue ball of energy in his hand and let it float above his palm. He could recall now how this very same energy had enabled him to fight off the Kyuubi's influence.

"I understand old man. If I stayed angry with them for how they treated me I would essentially be doing the same thing they did to me but I don't plan on taking any unnecessary crap from them either, but this just validates my reason on becoming a medic. Honestly for me it just gives me even more reason to become one. If all the Kyuubi did was brought them death one of the best ways to separate myself from its influence in their eyes would be to do the opposite to preserve life. In order to do that I will have to become one of the best medics ever and I think with all the tools of my heritage, the things I'm learning now, and my own brand of special chakra I can make it happen." Everyone couldn't help but smile in response to his determination. It was good that he wasn't allowing the villagers misguided hatred get to him. Riku was curious though at the display Naruto was putting on in front of them having his power condensed in its form. He knew something serious must have happened for the boy to have gained conscious control over it.

"Naruto what happened? While you were unconscious I could tell you had been going through something. We had to ward the room to contain whatever was going on. I know for a fact it was something dealing with the Kyuubi. I was your mother's teammate and we had to do something similar to her once when the Kyuubi had tried its luck for escape. I recall exactly how during the process she said was going on inside of her the aura of the Kyuubi seemed free but her chakra chains had lashed out and dragged it back under control much like what your power did earlier." The blonde looked up around to everyone around him and decided that yes he would tell them what had happened to him and everything he had experienced in his mindscape and hoped that he would get a better knowledge of what had happened from those around him. While he launched into his story of what happened a thought occurred to him in the back of his mind.

_*What am I going to tell Shino?*_

*******DOCTOR UZUMAKI*******

After visiting his surrogate grandfather for the scroll since he couldn't wait and being reassured of 'family' genuine love for him by running him ragged in several different training sessions Naruto began his work on his Clan's Legacy. The scroll his mother had given him was layered in seals that only one of true Uzumaki blood would be able to open. The first storage seal had contained the beginner's guide to fuinjutsu which took him two solid months to truly comprehend. While the Hokage assured him that he was making astonishing progress Naruto felt like he needed to know more. Reading his mother's journal he had learned that at the same age as him she was already showing herself a prodigy in battle seals. So pushing himself even harder in both his sealing knowledge and applications he made good headway into his sealing studies. It wasn't until three months before graduation that he had finally gotten to the introduction of battle seals and to say he was amazed was an understatement. Reading the abilities and reasons why Battle Seals were only practiced by his Clan made it all the more obvious why his clan was so feared.

Unlike seals that everyone else could use that stored things or with a very strict set of functions that needed to be prepared in advance through the use of their special chakra the Uzumaki Clan Battle Seals were a versatile tool of mass destruction. The reason why the Uzumaki clan were the only ones who could use the seals were due in part to them supply a matrix that linked the seals through usage of their special chakra which powered the seals. One of the most deadly and versatile aspects of this was that they could use their special chakra to make seals in the air, on the ground, on water, and was limited only by their imagination. If they could visualize the entire matrix and array they could put it into action. The more advance one became the easier it was for to use their seals in various mediums. His eyes lit up as ideas ran through his head of the usage he could get from this not only as a shinobi but also as a medic. He could literally set up an area with barrier seals that repelled attacks, boosted his chakra, and healed his patients while out on the battlefield all at once. He was eager to learn the basic battle seals all Uzumaki shared which is why he was outside in the Hospital training filed with his best friend. After that last incident Shino's parents and Naruto's guardians made both boys stay close to either the compound or the Hospital in order to train.

The young Aburame heir was surprised which didn't happen as often as one would think. As an Aburame he was very logical even as far as his clan went his analytical abilities were very astute. He knew the only people who could possibly match him in that department was Naruto and Sakura, if she actually focused on her abilities rather than Sasuke. The only person who he could admit was better than him in their age was Shikamaru, having played several games with the boy he knew the brunette was nowhere near as dumb as he pretended to be, just lazy. Therefore when his blonde friend sat down and begin to read furiously between and old worn notebook and a newer one instead of eating his own body weight in food to replenish his energy and getting ready for another spar he became intrigued. Walking towards his friend and sitting down beside him he brought out his own lunch and merely waited for the blonde to speak. Sitting close to his friend he could see the boy was face deep into his seals again. Shino remembered when Naruto had come to his home to tell him all about what had happened to him and everything he had learned and he had to admit he hadn't expected most of what Naruto had told him he was happy his friend finally had an answer to a couple of the questions he had been yearning to learn.

****Flashback****

Shino was crouched low in the grass watching the specimen as it flittered from flower to flower. His parents always found it interesting that of all the insects Shino was always fascinated by butterflies. He had explained to his parents once why he found them so interesting.

"Looking back at the journals from our Ancestors butterflies have always been among the most beautiful of insects but also the most vulnerable. As the years passed and our clan began to breed and empower their natural insect predators they evolved naturally to foil that which we had improved upon. When our some of the spider kikaichu users made their partners web more durable, their venom more potent, their reflexes sharper the butterflies used natural evolution to grow a second pair of wings smaller and sharper than their originals to maneuver easier and swifter to avoid those same webs, their bodies became encased with extra casing from their chrysalis making them harder to bite, and developing their own poison through their wings, butterflies are nature's way of showing up that she still holds sway and dominion over anything we can come up with."

As the memory faded Shino crept closer to his target. He had an ambition to be the first of his Clan to incorporate a butterfly colony of kikaichu to his colony. And in order to do that he planned to study every specimen he could and luck was with him today. A rare Sunfire Butterfly had made its way to his personal Insectariums in his compound. The Sunfire Butterfly was one of the rare insects in the world that through natural evolution in its native habitat evolved to not only withstand extremely high temperature but had gained an almost immunity to fire. Studying this specimen could help not only in aiding him create his own butterfly colony but as well as eliminate one of his clan's greatest weaknesses.

Keeping himself still every time it fluttered its wings he was almost upon it. Reaching down into his specimen pouch and grasping the bottle he approached silently. His parents though on the other hand had tried to alert him through their kikaichu that he had a visitor waiting for him. A visitor who had been waiting for at least fifteen minutes but Shino so intent on his target had ignored the message all his focus on the specimen so rarely seen it was thought to have been a myth. He was almost close enough to capture it when the door to his sanctuary burst open and the Aburame's heir best and only friend yelled out to him.

"DARN IT SHINO I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOREVERRRRRRRR! I HAVE SO MUCH TO TELL YOU!" startling just about every insect in the area Shino watched in horror as the butterfly got spooked and winged it with astonishing speed. The butterfly had speed past the stunned Aburame and was headed towards the exit. Shino valued his friendship with Naruto very much but at this current mindset he was pondering was permanently maiming his friend a bad thing or not. Not one to voice his displeasure as loud as his friend at times. The Aburame had turned and was prepared to glare at the blonde but found the boy staring wide eyed at the pretty butterfly that had perched itself on his nose. Naruto knew the importance of this butterfly, he knew about as much of Shino's aspirations as the brunette did of his own. Instead of freaking out as he would usually he calmly pulled out a specimen jar that he always carried in case he saw something interesting. Moving slowly he knelt on the ground and picked one of the flowers he knew was filled with nutrients and placed it in the jar and held it close to his face. Shino had always made him treat any of the specimens with respect, so they always tried to bait the specimens instead of outright capturing them. He let out a relieved sigh as the butterfly flew inside and started sucking the nectar from the plant as he capped it and poked a few holes inside for air.

Shino approached his smiling friend who handed him the specimen jar as Shino nodded at him. Not really needing words to communicate Naruto understood why Shino had ignored the message and Naruto was forgiven for his almost ruination of Shino's patience by capturing said specimen. The two made their way to Shino's 'bughouse' as Naruto called it where he stored his specimens in larger terrariums packed with the necessary food in order for them to survive so he could study them. As the two boys sat down and Shino began his analysis the blonde began to relay everything that had happened to him since they were attacked. Shino found himself stopping his analysis and listening to his friend as he told him all about his clan, their skills, his special chakra, and finally his burden. When the blonde had told him about Kyuubi the Aburame was a bit shocked, sure he had always felt something powerful foreign in his friends chakra due to his kikaichu reporting it but he thought it was a kekkei genkai not something of this magnitude. As he sat there in silence taking it all in Naruto had his head down and was taking his silence as rejection and had started to get up and make his way out.

Shino startled by the sudden movement was confused at first until he realized why Naruto might be moving away. Catching up quickly to his friend Shino stopped him before holding out his palm which confused Naruto. Then he could see holes opening up in his friend's skin as kikaichu began to move out of his body and onto his flesh.

"While I might not know what it is like to house a being of such power I know what it is like to be judged merely on something that you contain. We are not so different you and I, the only real difference is that I have a few thousand bugs and you have one powerful chakra entity. Both are feared, both are often hated, and both of us suffer because people either do not understand or fear what we contain. It would be illogical of me to hate you or no longer be your friend due to such circumstances. Also taking into account that since the adults most likely know of your condition my parents never warned me to stay away from you therefore I doubt they have any objections to us continuing our friendship. I am hungry now, let's go eat."

Naruto was stunned to say the least. While he knew people didn't really care to much for Shino or his family due to their abilities and relationship with their kikaichu he didn't expect for the Aburame heir to so casually explain their similarities, continue their friendship, and walk away to eat as if what he had said wasn't an earth shattering revelation. Well then again when he thought about it Shino was an Aburame and logic dictated most of their actions. He smiled happy that he wasn't losing his friend and caught up with the Aburame holding out his fist to which the Aburame didn't hesitate and bumped his to Naruto's. Smiling the blonde took off at a run towards the house challenging Shino to a race. Who merely used his kikaichu that were in the area and not inside him to delay the blonde as he calmly walked past said blonde who was yelling he was a cheater.

Naruto was happy in spite of being surrounded by a horde of black chakra eating insects that would playfully push him backwards until their master had passed. Maybe he didn't have a ton of friends or was treated fairly by most of the village he had his precious people and a best friend he was content with his life, since for the first time he felt truly accepted by someone his age. Once the cloud of insects parted he wasted no time in following the Aburame into the house, all doubts from the Kyuubi erased with a few sincere words and a gesture of friendship.

***Flashback Ends****

"Okay I think I'm finally ready to try one of the seals!" the blonde told his silent friend who was eating his food and just nodded anticlimactically at the excited blonde. Sticking his tongue out at his friend just because he could he made his way over to one of the trees in the training area before taking a deep breath. Shino watched as Naruto placed a hand on the bark of the tree and concentrated.

Naruto closed his eyes and focused. He could see the array in his mind; he materialized the sealing formula in his head and began to slowly draw it in his mind's eye. Paying close attention to detail he did the reverse of what most seal practitioners did and started on the more complex outside areas of the array and worked his way inward. Carving the kanji for 'Flash' in his mind's eye he added the Uzumaki matrix into the center of the formula before calling up his special chakra and forcing it into the hidden lines of the seal.

Shino watched wide eyed behind his shades as ink began to scrawl on the outer parts of the bark and around his friends hand. He was amazed to see the seal array began to form itself into the bark until the final kanji was in place and the seal glowed blue for an instant signifying it as primed. Naruto released his concentration and opened his eyes and yelled his success looking at the perfectly primed seal. Before he could celebrate the seal glowed red as the flash went off. Yelling in obscenities that would make a sailor blush the young blonde furiously focused healing chakra to his eyes to clear his vision. His ears caught the sound of someone laughing uproariously; he could tell immediately who it was.

"Damn it Riku! It isn't funny that thing went off before I was even ready!" as his vision began to clear he caught sight of the young doctor making his way towards him still chuckling. Naruto wanted to stick his tongue out at him but figured it wouldn't do any good to the chuckling man.

"Well it's good to see that you can still struggle in some aspects. Its funny your mother had the exact opposite problem she said. She would lay down a seal but it wouldn't go off for days sometimes or even at her command. I'm going to tell you something that I'm sure your mother probably didn't include. Seals are very sensitive pieces of work. The seal doesn't end once you've completed it. Your mother told me that she had to always prime the seal to sync with her chakra system. The bread and butter of the Uzumaki seals she would say didn't just lay in the ingenuity, flexibility, and power but also in their mental connection with their creator. I've seen your mother detonate a seal from a whole country away just due to the amount of chakra she put into it and the mental connection she formed with it. How she did that, I don't know. She did say it was different for every Uzumaki it's what made your clan so versatile and dangerous. So good luck!" the doctor ruffled the seated blonde who scowled and moved to bite his hand but missed. Riku merely smiled and made his way back in the office. He had noticed the boy practicing and figured he would hit something of a roadblock in this step and came to offer a little advice he was sure Kushina probably forgot in her haste to get everything in her scrolls.

Naruto sighed to himself and figured he needed to study more in the scroll and see if maybe there was something one of the older members of the Clan had written down that might be able to help him. He stood up and made his way back to his friend who was going over his own notes on his colony improvements. Naruto sat down beside him and waited as Shino handed him some notes he had made for Naruto to review about his first seal attempt and his own book. The two had grown very close since Naruto's big reveal and took their friendship even further by helping each other with their side developments. Naruto would often suggest certain insects and characteristics Shino might want to use to improve his colony as Shino would often offer insights into new uses for Naruto's special chakra which they explored greatly. He had decided to call his special chakra ability 'Biotics' since it was a biological energy much like his chakra.

They had found that his Biotics were a very versatile branch that he was sure he had a long way to go in discovering all it could do. So far they had discovered that his Biotics was a two part energy equation. His special chakra was actually an energy called dark energy which seemed to be able to affect all forms of mass even down to a subatomic level. Riku and the others had run numerous test on this ability and were clearly astonished at what he could do. His body and how he manipulated the dark energy depended on how he 'charged' the energy. If he used more 'Yang' chakra to activate the dark energy it became negatively charged which dramatically lightened the mass affected by his Biotics. If he used Yin chakra to activate the dark energy it became positively charge which caused the affected mass to become increased. So far he found he only had to think of which specific effect he wanted and his body would supply it. He had found two attacks he had been able to reproduce one was 'Throw' in which he created a ball of biotic energy which was so light it flew so fast and once impacted it hit with great force but also decreased the weight of the impacted target which caused it to be thrown a good few meters with fast speeds. The other he called 'Pull' was when he used a 'Mass Effect Field' of biotic energy to lighten the target and pull them towards him with varying levels of intensity. He could cause them to come towards him at a fast speed which made them come out of their gravitational pull faster or if he pulled them slowly they stayed afloat for a longer period of time unable to come down but still able to somewhat move. Lastly they were able to notice that he was able to use his biotic sense to enhance his sensory ability because since the chakra was activating the dark energy it naturally picked up anything giving off chakra and since his biotic ability wasn't as hindered as his chakra it expanded his range.

The next thing that was revealed during his test was that because the Dark Energy was fighting and absorbing the Kyuubi's energy so fast and efficiently it was why he didn't heal as fast as Kushina or Mito which only validated to Naruto his passion for medicine and healing since unlike other Jinchuuriki he couldn't rely on the healing factor alone. When asked by the Hokage why he wasn't as concerned since most shinobi in training would love to have a healing factor that bordered on regeneration he replied that a regeneration ability would discourage him from learning how to heal it would also make him much more reckless in battle since he could 'count' on the ability to cover any risk he took. He went on to tell the Fire Shadow that with his dark energy leeching off and refining the Kyuubi's chakra he had exceptional chakra control that was almost unmatched which coupled with his huge reserves and stamina would make him not only a much more effective medic but also a very dangerous combat medic when he achieved that level. The Hokage couldn't help but be impressed with the blonde's reasoning.

Currently the blonde was trying to actively use his biotic energy to encase a living being. So far both his attacks blasted the opponent with a shot of biotic power which effects were only felt for a second in case of 'throw' or a few seconds in the case of 'pull'. Shino had suggested that he try to fully encase a being in his power and see what he could do from that point on. The problem he faced instantly was that anytime he was able to encase something in energy the smallest fluctuation caused his hold to break immediately. Shino and him and started off small with his kikaichu which worked easily and other insects it wasn't until he tried it on his friend that he had hit a road block. Unsurprisingly Ryuuken was the one to give them an insight to the problem. While Shino's kikaichu and other insects had chakra it was a limited amount and not something great enough to break through his hold. A living human being on the other hand had chakra flowing constantly through his/her body which caused the fluctuations that broke his hold. He suggested Naruto and Shino start researching the method behind water walking in order to get a solid technique down.

It was during one of Naruto's hospital days when he entered into the room of his last patient of the day. Surprisingly enough he walked in to find his Academy teacher Umino Iruka on the bed. Their eyes met as soon as the door opened one in confusion and the other wary. Naruto had on his usual trainee outfit which Iruka noticed in complete awe. Naruto quickly made his way over to the end of the bed and began looking over the man's chart. Naruto was determined to treat him the same way he did other people who hated him for what he held by only speaking when spoken to and hurrying up and healing him completely so he wouldn't have to come back. While Iruka had never been mean to him he had seen the looks the man had given him from time to time when thought the blonde wasn't paying attention.

Iruka on the other hand was thinking furiously of what the blonde could be doing here and in final year trainee uniform no less. He had noticed the boy was exceptionally quiet, knowledgeable, and never acted out in class but he had also looked at him with the stigma and shadow of the Kyuubi looming over him. Iruka had never taken to the child mainly because of the fox but he never antagonized the kid either like other teachers had done. To find out the boy was smart enough to double up on his studies and looked like he was going to graduate from here the same time at the Academy with high marks made him reappraise the young man. The blonde was no doubt use to it he checked Iruka's chart, injury, and vitals, swiftly and efficiently.

"Iruka sensei I need you to lie back while I attempt to heal the rest of the damage done to you on your latest mission. While the blade the enemy used didn't hit any major organs it did manage to nick one of your arteries and deposited a great deal of poison in your system. While the staff who had taken care of you did clear you of all the poison they didn't heal your wound completely most likely due to the fact they didn't want to introduce to much foreign chakra into your system after such a heavy dosage of poison and the extraction process itself. I will not attempt to heal it completely and with any luck you would only need to stay here for another hour or so and be able to return home." The blonde spoke clinically but still warmly to the seasoned chunin who instantly felt ashamed at how he had treated the boy. He barely could keep up with all the medical information Naruto was giving him but he knew that he had been poisoned pretty badly. He had let his guard down for a second and had paid the price for that. He usually wouldn't take missions during the school year but the village was still short of shinobi from the Uchiha Massacre so every now and then even the Academy Instructors had to take on missions. He watched fascinated as the blonde laid him down and raised his shirt up to where he could see the would before running through a short sequence of seals.

"Byakuren no Jutsu" he heard the blonde whisper and held out his hand as a beautiful glowing white lotus flower made of chakra lined in green appeared to 'bloom' in his hands. Naruto noted the confusion on the face of his instructor and decided he might as well inform the man of what he was doing so he wouldn't accuse the 'Kyuubi Brat' of trying to kill him.

"This is a jutsu that was taught to me by one of my sensei who has a passion for flowers. The Byakuren Jutsu basically takes the form of a lotus flower each petal more potent in healing chakra and pain reliving chakra than the last. This allows for the user to insert measured doses of both medicine and healing chakra into a wound. This allows the body to get used to the foreign chakra, accepting it into their system, and has the added measure of relieving pain and gradually healing a wound causing less scarring than instantaneously healing does." Iruka watched as Naruto would pick a petal off and leave it over the wound as it dissolved and began healing. Iruka noted that the boy was exceptional in his explanation, execution of the jutsu, and that it worked just as he said it would. He saw the genuine smile of happiness the blonde had on his face as he healed his wound and felt bad. He could see right then and there he had made a mistake in judging the boy based on what he held. The boy was obviously not the Kyuubi incarnate and truly loved what he was doing.

As Naruto finished healing his sensei he felt proud seeing as how the wound was fully healed with barely even the slightest hint of a scar. He went over the man's vitals again before updating his chart noting that the man should be ready to be released within an hour or two. As he began to make his way out of the door he heard Iruka call to him. The young blonde turned around to face the man on the bed.

"Naruto I feel like I must apologize to you. I didn't treat you as well as I should have for reasons you couldn't help. I can see now that you are someone who takes not just his studies serious but the art of preserving and healing life serious. I hope you can forgive me, how about I make it up to you? I can take you to get something to eat one day?" the chunin couldn't help but want to reach out and get to know the blonde. The kid reminded him of himself except a lot less rambunctious and great deal more focused. He knew what it was like to be an orphan and he had so far basically ignored one of the only ones in his class who was going through what he had gone through as an orphan or so he thought. Naruto beamed at him and agreed to meet him for dinner one day next week. As the blonde closed the door behind him he smiled even brighter seeing how his vision was coming true. It might take some time and lots of hard work but being a medic would show people he was more than what he held. Iruka was proof that he could make a difference and change people's outlook on him. More encouraged than ever Naruto walked proudly to his next patient of the day ready to continue healing.

*******DOCTOR UZUMAKI***** **

**Mostly a filler chapter to show a little more background about Naruto, his training, his skills, his relationships, and background on his special chakra and introduction into what his sealing skills and Clan was like. Next will be the Chapter that shows him graduating, his team bonding, team training, missions, and more! Hope you all are liking what I'm doing so far with Medic!Naruto trying to make this as original as possible while adding and keeping certain canon elements! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
